Recovery
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Leaving was for the best. Right? WadeBarrettxOC. I Loved Her First sequel. Formerly titled Waiting for Tonight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Welcome to the revamp of Count on Me. I hope you enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p><span>W A D E<span>

He woke up expecting to find Alex in bed next to him. Sadness flooded over him when he realized she wasn't in bed with him. Soon his sadness was forgotten as panic seized his entire being. On the pillow next to him was the ring and a letter. Wade slowly opened and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sudden reality of what was going on. No, Alex wouldn't leave him. She couldn't. He had seen the love in her eyes the night before.

Getting out of the bed, Wade walked over to the bathroom, hoping to find her in there. His heart started to race when he saw that the door was wide open and the lights were off. Backing away from the washroom, he started for the bed again. Maybe, she had gone to get breakfast or something. One look in the direction of where their things were sitting sent a chilling sensation down his spine. Her things were gone. Alex was gone.

"Damn it." He groaned, reaching over to turn on the lamp. "She can't be doing this to me. Not now. Please, Alex, don't do this to me. To us."

With shaky hands, Wade nervously unfolded the piece of paper that was placed on the pillow. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he allowed his eyes to fall onto the page he was holding.

_Dear Wade,_

_This is probably the worst thing I've ever done to you. Especially, after you poured your heart out to me. My intentions were not to do this. I never planned, nor thought, I would pull a Katherine. That's what makes this even harder for me. This most definitely is going to make you hate me. Honestly, I really won't blame you. I can't. I brought all of this on myself. Anything feelings that you have towards me, I deserve. The thought of you hating me has crossed my mind and that is going to kill me. What I think isn't going to matter._

_Getting engaged now isn't the right the time. I know I had the chance to say no, but at the time the thought of getting married was great. After a little thought, I realized I couldn't do this to you. I couldn't tie you down to me, Wade. With everything that's on my mind, I wouldn't be able to focus on us._

_I know you've told me repeatedly not to let John get to me. Its easier said than done, though. There's just too much history there for me to forget. Yes, I'm over John and I'm not in love with him anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm over what he did._

_There's a lot of things I need to sort out. For one, I really need to put John in his place. Its time he knows what the deal is. He can't go around belittling me. He surely can't go around starting fights with you or Randy. The second I broke up with him, my life with him was over. But, the concept of letting go doesn't seem to register with him. Its just something I've got to do._

_Before I can deal with him, there are some problems with myself that I've got to fix as well. Those walls I've thought were broken, hadn't completely deteriorated. Bits and pieces of them are still up, I can feel it. That's part of the reason why I couldn't be completely open with you. Its part of why I couldn't say I love you fast enough._

_I'm sorry. My feelings are just all over the place. I can't keep my mind on track. As I write this, my thoughts keep wandering. Thinking this is going to be bad, but I have to do it. I want you to be with you, I really do, but I can't until I'm one hundred percent in it._

_This isn't goodbye, Wade. This isn't we're never going to see each other again. Because we will see each other again. If you'll have me, we'll be together again._

_God. This is hard for me to do. Especially, with you sleeping in the bed a few feet from me. I know I'm gutless and spineless. Nothing I ever say to you or do will ever forgive my actions. God, what's the matter with me?_

_The one guy that has ever truly loved me and I'm leaving. We can file this under stupid. This is by far the stupidest thing I could ever do. And what I'm about to tell you is only going to make everything worse._

_How am I going to do this?_

_Wow, this makes me really heartless. First, I'm leaving you in the middle of the night. Its safe to say I'm hating myself even more now. There was something I wanted to tell you tonight, but I never got the chance to. You proposed and I said yes, so I figured I'd wait until tomorrow to do it. Looks like that isn't going to happen. So, I'm going to be breaking even more news._

_Wade if you aren't sitting down, I suggest you do. We never talked about this, so neither of us knows how the other feels. I'm still trying to grasp onto the reality of it all. I found out about it only two days ago. That was about after two weeks of denial. Thanks to Maryse, I found out for myself. Now, I'm sharing this news with you._

_Okay here it goes._

_I'm pregnant._

_And before you start questioning anything. Yes, you are the father._

_That's why I was tired tonight. Its why I was sick last week and the week before. That would definitely explain why I was feeling queasy during the Hall of Fame Ceremony. At the time, I thought it was my nerves. Part of me wishes it was. Because as much as I love kids, I'm not sure I want to be a mother. Just like you're probably not sure you want to be a father. Especially, at this juncture in your career. I don't know how you feel. Honestly, I don't even know how I feel._

_There is so much more at stake here. More than I think you can understand or more importantly I don't know if I want you to understand. I love you Wade, but I don't think I'm right for you. There is somebody so much better for you out there. Better than me._

_I'll be seeing you one day._

_Love, Alex_

He crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it clear across the room. She had left him in the middle of the night. Much like Katherine had, except Alex had done something much worse. Not only did she leave, she left pregnant with his baby. Sure, it had been completely unexpected and would take some time getting used to, but the idea of being parents didn't sound so farfetched to him anymore. Not if Alex was going to be by his side and vice versa. Everything could have been perfect for them.

Going after her had occurred to him, but she didn't say where she was going to be? Her house was the first place he was going to look, but something told him that Alex wouldn't be there. It would be too predictable and Alex probably knew that would be the first place Wade would go looking for her.

"I've got to find her."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for revamp!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A new year, a new update! A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! And if you're still out there and reading, I'd like to thank you for (im)patiently waiting for me to update, haha. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)Read & enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p><span>A L E X<span>

She had to repeatedly tell herself that she was doing the right thing. Leaving Wade was for the best. The way he spoke of Katherine made her think that Wade was still in love with her. Katherine was the one that got away and Alex was just a weak replacement. Knowing that made her feel horrible. The last thing she would want to do is bring her-their-unborn child into that kind of environment. So, Alex did what was best; she took her and the baby out of an unpleasant situation.

"There are a lot of things you aren't going to like, but I promise I'll explain everything when you're old enough to understand. Like why your father isn't around and why I left him. By no means is he a bad man, it just wouldn't have worked out." Alex whispered, placing her hands on her nonexistent baby bump. "One day, I'll show you his picture baby and tell you all about him. If you want, you can go find him. That's up to you. When you do hear all of this, you'll probably resent me and I will most likely deserve that hostility, but it was something I had to do. I've denied you one thing, but its only because I love you already. Because in the end, it was for the best."

Alex hadn't realized she was crying until she felt her tears drip off her chin. How wrong she was to speak all of those things. She had just contradicted everything she had written to Wade. She made promises of seeing him again and here she was denying it all. Like she never wrote it or meant it. Maybe, she didn't.

Wiping away her tears, she looked around her now empty apartment. She had all of her things moved out and sent to another house clear across Chicago. A place much closer to her childhood, not so far from her grandparents house. Somewhere Alex would cherish living and raising her child.

"Its time to go and start anew." She said to herself. "Time to forget the past by going back to it."

"Are you ready, Alex?"

Nodding her head, she allowed her gaze to fall on the heavily tattooed arm stretched out before her. Taking one final glance, she laced her hand with his and followed him out.

"It isn't too late to call him and tell him where you are, you know?" He pointed out, noticing her hesitation. "Wade will be there for you at the drop of a hat."

"This is for the best." Her eyes met with his. "You didn't hear how he spoke about his ex. No matter how many years go by, he will always love her and I'll just be the replacement. I can't live with that. When he looks into my eyes, he'll be thinking of her and it just breaks my heart. That's not something I can live with and not something I want the baby to born into."

"Typical Alex." He smirked, pulling away from the curb. "You fall in love too fast and then want to find a way out."

Alex whipped her head in his direction, sending him a death glare. By no means did she ever do that. She did all she could to make things work out in her relationship with past boyfriends. When things couldn't be fixed, either she or her boyfriend ended it. The decisions were hard to make, but were made nevertheless.

"Not true." Alex retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Really? I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, but I know what's right."

He nodded his head in slight agreement. "I'll give you some credit for that. I mean you did get rid of Cena. That was the smartest thing you ever did. It was the right thing to do. However, in this case, you know the right thing is to go back to Wade and work this out with him. Not give him some bogus excuse that you need to breakdown walls and fix things with Cena. Plain and simple, Alex, my dear, you are running away from your problems."

"Look I told you, I can't live with what he told me."

"Another excuse, babe." He pointed out, stopping at a red light. "Look, he accepted your relationship with John. He even accepted he fact that you were married before. Did you see him running away from you? No. He stuck by you. You know why? Because he loves you. When a man is in love with a woman, he accepts everything willingly. He won't care about anything in the past as long as you love him back."

"You-"

"I don't care that I wasn't there to hear him. Wade loves you, Alex. I don't know what its going to take to get you to wrap your head around that. Maybe, you don't love him. That's why you are sneaking away in the middle of the night so speak."

"That's not true!" Alex exclaimed. "I love him with every fiber of my being."

He nodded his head, chewing on his lower lip. Contemplating on if he should allow his next thought to be roll off his tongue. One look at her from the corner of his eye made him keep his mouth shut. Alex would learn on her own. He wasn't going to spell everything out for her.

"Okay, Alex, whatever you say. You know Wade best."

She did and that's how it was going to be, always.

* * *

><p>AN: It'll get better I promise. Who do you think the guy is?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and the doctor.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I'm back with a new update! *happy dance* Anyway, I know this chapter is going to be a little rushed, but I needed to do it to move on with the rest of the story. Be assured, whatever missing pieces there are were left out on purpose and will be brought up in later chapters. Also, keep in mind, this chapter and the ones before were set in 2011. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>Wade slid his jeans back on as he stepped out of the locker room showers. His back facing the blonde he left behind in the showers, doing everything in his power to ignore her. She was probably one of the worst things to happen to him.<p>

"We're done." Wade broke the silence when he realized that she was following him out. "You can leave now."

Smirking, she walked in front of him. With a small seductive smile, she pressed her naked chest against his. She wasn't ready to leave yet and deep down inside, he knew it too.

"I don't want to go." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "We aren't done yet."

The tall Englishman backed away from her, smirking in her direction. They were most definitely done. That was the deal; the one he made with himself. Hit it and quit it. After Alex left, he just didn't want anyone anymore. Opening up like that again was a mistake he made and not one he would care to repeat.

"Get your things and go. We're done." He demanded before turning on his heel and exiting the locker room.

The second he stepped out into the hallway, he felt like he could breathe. His mind seemed to clear up and he felt like the biggest fool ever. An angry, upset, horny fool. One minute he was upset with Alex and the next he just wanted her in his arms. On the one hand he wanted to be with other women to fill the void. Yet, on the other hand, it just didn't seem right. The flip flop of emotions drove him crazy.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

The tall Brit turned his head to see the blonde had just emerged from his locker room. Her bag in her hand and a licentious smile on her face. Her intentions clear in her body language.

"Yes, your services are no longer needed." He replied, getting annoyed with her.

She sighed in frustration. Why couldn't she get through to him? She wanted to stick around and he wasn't letting that happen. Having him in her life would do wonders for her.

"I'm going to ask one more time. If you say no I'm going to leave and never come back Wade Barrett!"

"Is that a promise?"

A laugh escaped from his lips when she huffed and walked off. Her curses filled his ears, making him even more amused. It was funny to him when girls got angry at him because he didn't give them what they wanted; a relationship.

"Well, its good to see you laughing again."

He stopped laughing when Phil's voice reached his ears. Wade's eyes fell on his colleague to see that he was watching the unnamed blonde turn down the corridor.

"What did you need?"

"I was just minding my business, walking down the hall when I saw you and the latest conquest." He nodded his head in the direction she had gone in. "I couldn't help but think what Alex would have to say about your behavior."

"She doesn't matter anymore." Wade said, not hiding his anger. "Alex hasn't mattered since she left."

Leaning his shoulder against the wall, Phil chewed on the inside of his cheek. Could he have been any more full of it? Word going around was that Wade was out of control and angry at everyone. One mention of Alex's name and he would flip a lid.

"That's why you're being a douche bag." Phil pointed out. "Oh and that all these girls have some quality in them that is strikingly similar to Alex."

He was trying to keep himself in check. The last thing he needed was to lose his temper and get into even more trouble. It was just so hard to keep himself together, especially since he thought that Phil knew of Alex's whereabouts.

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Wade replied, not hiding his annoyance. "You're no better than her. You know she's pregnant and you most definitely know where she is. She wants to be away because she doesn't know how to deal with Cena. Protecting her from her problems like they're going to go away on their own, keeping my baby away from me. Why are you doing it? Because you are in love with her!"

"You really have some fucking nerve!" Phil shouted, stepping toward Wade. "To say all of that is ludicrous. I'm not in love with her, nor do I know where she is! If I did, I would have told you by now because I don't think she should be alone to raise your baby!"

"Quit the bullshit, Phil. Alex is your ex-wife. There are always going to be some feelings between you and her." Wade smirked, remembering how much Alex would mention him when they were together. "You're in love with her. Otherwise, if you weren't you wouldn't have made a big fuss about her being in your life again."

"I love Alex, but I'm not _in_ love with her. If I were, I wouldn't have tried to push you guys together when she left you the first time." He snapped. "Get your head out of your ass and do something productive with your life. Bitching about Alex leaving and sleeping with some whores isn't going to change anything."

Anger consumed his entire being as he watched Phil walk off. How dare he talk to him like that? With all the things Phil had done, he no right to judge anyone. Least of all him. As much as he loved Alex, he had to move on. Being with other women and being cruel was his way of moving on.

Blowing out a breath, he turned on his heel and headed down the hall. Where he was going, he didn't know, but it really didn't matter. Things had gone to shit after Alex had left.

"Still moping, huh?"

He turned his eyes on the last person he wanted to see. It was because of _him_ that she had left.

"None of you concern, Cena." Wade muttered.

"It is my concern. Alex left because of you." He stood in Wade's path. "We couldn't get shit done because you messed things up."

Wade glared at the man standing before him. Big surprise, he was still turning things around to make things his fault. John Cena did nothing to complicate things. No, he was a saint.

"You're still stuck on something that happened nearly a year ago." Wade laughed, folding his arms across his chest. "Clearly, you're still upset that she came to me. You see, John, you're angry because Alex realized that you aren't who she thought you were. Alex was nothing but a trophy to you. Just a girl to have around. I don't think you ever loved her to begin with."

"If you really loved her, then you wouldn't be sleeping around on her." John snapped. "The only reason Alex came to you was because she was trying to help me out. You charmed her away from me, Wade. Turn about is fair play because your charm didn't last long on her. She booked it before you could do anymore damage to her!"

His face was contorted in anger. Wade's breathing was heavy and fists were clenched at his sides. Everything was pointing at him to knock John on his ass.

"I did no such thing." Wade replied, keeping his thoughts to himself. "You cheated on her and drove Alex to try to end her life. To make matters worse, you couldn't let her go when she broke up with you. Myself and Alex didn't even get to have a shot at relationship because you're an asshole. You pestered her until she couldn't stand it anymore. I don't know why it doesn't register with you Cena, but you stressed her out causing her to leave! So help me God, if anything happens to her and our child, or if I never see her again, I'll kick your ass!"

John stepped back in shock. Baby? There was a baby involved in all of this. Alex was pregnant and she had ran off in the night without so much as a word to anyone. Six months had gone by and he hadn't heard a word about a pregnancy until then.

"Baby?"

Wade said nothing more as he pushed passed John. As far as he was concerned, John had no right to know anymore than that. Even him finding out that she was pregnant was more than he needed to know.

His ringing phone brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't have to look at the screen to know who was calling, he knew exactly who it was. Before answering, he looked around to make sure no one was around. Knowing that the coast was clear, he answered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babes."<p>

"I need you to come home now!" Alex exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" He asked, panic setting in.

"My water broke!" The brunette exclaimed. "I'm in the hos-ah fuck," she cursed. "I'm in the hospital. Please make it here as soon as you can. I need you here."

He nodded his head as if he could see her. "You're early!" He exclaimed, walking across the room. His tattooed arms quickly started getting his things together as she spoke urgently into the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He threw his bag over his shoulder as he bolted out of there. "Just please hang on, Alex."

"Please, hurry." Alex pleaded before ending the call.

Just as she ended the call, her doctor came inside her room. Without saying anything, he checked her chart. He made some notes and then hooked his clipboard on the footboard of the bed.

"We've got to start getting you ready for surgery." He looked directly at her. "We need to do everything in our power to save your son, Alex."

As the tears slowly zigzagged down her face, she nodded her head. She really hoped he would show up soon. She really needed somebody, anybody to come and hold her hand. Just to hear that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>AN: Who do you think she called?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Alex, Dr. Miller and the baby.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Yay, I'm back with another update! Woo. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p><em>A two hour plane ride, traffic stop, and two tickets later, he finally reached his destination. He immediately ran towards the elevators, shoving people out of the way. Their angry stares or curses didn't mean a thing to him. All that mattered at that moment were Alex and the baby. On everything, he hoped that they would both be fine.<em>

"_I'm looking for Alexandra Jordan." He urgently spoke at the front desk. "I need to see her right away. Its an emergency."_

_The nurse behind the desk tore her eyes away from the magazine she was reading. Needless to say, she looked rather annoyed and had no problem displaying it to the gentleman standing before her._

"_She's in surgery." She replied coldly, going back to her magazine._

_Now, he was the one annoyed. He didn't know what crawled up this nurse's ass and quite frankly he didn't give a shit. Leaning over the counter, he slammed his hand down, covering the page in the magazine. Glaring at the woman, he dared her to ignore him again._

"_Care to tell me why she's in surgery?" Phil asked._

"_Because the baby is early." The nurse sneered, pulling that damned magazine out from underneath is hand. "Go wait in the waiting room. I'll alert the doctor that you're here when I see him."_

_Before he could say anything else to her, she got up and walked away from him. Muttering some curses under his breath, he turned on his heel and sat in the waiting room. Since, he had gotten there too late, he really couldn't do much else. Just wait for some kind of news as he had been told._

_Hours went by and he still hadn't heard a word. Numerous times he had gone to ask one of the nurses what was going on and they had the same response for him every time._

"_I better hear something soon." He muttered to himself, leaning his head against the wall._

_Another hour went by and finally the doctor had come out to see him._

"_Are you here for Alexandra Jordan?"_

"_I am." Punk all but jumped out of his seat. "How is she doing?"_

"_I'm Dr. Miller." He introduced himself._

"_What happened?" He didn't like the dread that was setting in the pit of his stomach._

"_I did all I could, but I couldn't save the baby." He sadly replied. "She was too early for delivery. The baby didn't develop as well as he should have. Stress had weighed in heavily on her and is the cause of why she delivered early. Her blood pressure was unusually high, eventually upsetting the fetus. In the end, under everything, the baby came out stillborn."_

_He felt like crying for her and the baby that would never be. This was going to be a trying time for Alex and he wasn't entirely sure of what he should do next; call Wade or go in and be with her._

"_D-does she know?"_

"_She has just been let of surgery and has been given a sedative to help her sleep." Dr. Miller spoke softly. "As soon as she wakes up, I'll be sure to give her the news."_

"_What room is she in?" Punk asked, trying to keep himself together. "I'd like to be with her when she wakes up."_

"_She's down the hall, third door on the left." He instructed. "I will be keeping her overnight just as a precaution. Make sure her blood pressure lowers and that her stress level remains low. Though, with what she has just been through, I think there will be some trouble with her."_

"_Yeah." He muttered, looking down at his feet._

"_Well, I'll let you go now." He said, then rested his hand on Punk's shoulder. "This is a difficult time for you and her. Parents __should never lose their children. I truly am sorry for your loss."_

_He was getting ready to say something, but decided to keep quiet. It wasn't anybody's business to know what was really going on and just what Alex has been through. With a small sigh, he turned on his heel and made his way towards her room._

"_I'm sorry, Alex." He whispered, sitting in the chair by the bed. "Things shouldn't have happened this way."_

Phil was jolted out of his reverie when he noticed Alex moving from the corner of his eye. Dread filled his entire being because she had no idea what was going on. She wouldn't have been awake for five minutes and the bad news would be delivered, throwing her entire world off balance.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He weakly smiled, grabbing her hand with his. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck." Alex groggily responded, easing herself to sit up.

He didn't miss how her eyes looked around the room. Surely, looking for the plastic bassinet that should have been holding her son. Her eyes closed and then slowly opened, instantly falling on him.

"Where's my baby?"

"I'm going to get your doctor." He responded, trying to get up.

"No, _you_ tell me." Alex tugged on his hand, preventing him from moving any further. "I want to hear it from you, Phil."

His eyes were locked on hers for the longest time before skipping away from them. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. It would crush him to break the news to her. If he did tell her, could he look her square in the eyes and tell Alex her son didn't make it?

"Tell me." She demanded, fearing for the worst. "Is he in the NCIU?"

Phil bit down on his lower lip as he brought his eyes back to her. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "He didn't make it."

Suddenly she didn't feel whole anymore. Her life, if possible, had grown darker than she thought it ever could. With tears streaking her face, she rested her head against her pillow. Her son, Wade's son, hadn't made it out alive.

"I'm going to get your doctor." Phil whispered when she hadn't said anything.

Alex said nothing as he left. Her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that her son hadn't made it. She never got to see him. Nor would she never know what it would have been like to hear his first cries and watch him take his first breaths. In a matter of moments, so many things were taken away from her.

"I'm sorry, Wade." Alex whispered, tilting her eyes towards the ceiling. "I failed you and our son. Please, forgive me for all of this."

A couple of minutes later, Phil stepped back inside the room with the doctor following right behind him. He took his place next to her again, grabbing her hand. Squeezing her hand, he reassured her that he would be there every step of the way.

"Your boyfriend has informed me that he broke the news to you." Dr. Miller spoke softly. "I'm really sorry for your loss. A tough time lay ahead of you."

"Of course I'm going to have a tough time." Alex bit back. "Did you think everything was going to be all sunshine and roses? I lost my son and I would think everything would be fine and dandy. That this was only a minor setback and I could happily move on with my life after leaving here!"

"That's not what I meant at all." He kept his composure.

Alex wiped away her tears with her free hand before apologizing to the doctor. It wasn't his fault. He tried to do everything he could for her and her son.

"That's all right." He smiled, knowing her reaction was normal. "My staff and I did everything we could to save the baby. Unfortunately for us, we couldn't. When you came in, your blood pressure was unusually high, resulting in a stillborn baby."

"Is that possible?"

"I'm afraid its is. Usually, there aren't many reasons as to why stillborn births occur. There are some rare cases where we can make the call." He replied. "In your case, we were able to. Your pregnancy from the get go had a been a straining one for you. You were stressed out, not eating enough, and surely you weren't able to sleep. There are tons of contributing factors, Ms. Jordan."

Phil didn't like how he was making it sound like it was her fault. She did everything she could, he did too. At the end of the day, she just couldn't hold anything down. Her mind were always plagued with thoughts of Wade and just how she was going to deal with John. It surely had been a rocky road for her and now this; losing her baby. Alex was only going to be worse off now.

"Was there anyway to detect the baby being stillborn?" Phil asked, looking at Alex then at the doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Miller." Alex interrupted him before he could answer Phil's question. "That's all I need to know."

"What are you doing?" He asked in amazement. "Don't you want to know?"

"No, I don't want to know anything anymore." Alex cried. "All I know is that my baby is never coming back."

"I'm really sorry about this, Lex." He murmured. "I wish I could have helped more."

Alex turned her head so that she was facing him. Pain and agony were clear on her face. The will to go on seemed useless to her, but she didn't want Phil to beat himself up for something that wasn't his fault. Had she taken better care of herself, then she wouldn't be there.

"It isn't your fault, it's mine." She whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You did everything that you could for me. For that I'll always be grateful to you."

"I'll still be here for you." He whispered, taking her hand in his. "Anything you need I'm there."

"You don't have to be."

"I want to though."

A few moments of silence went by before either one of them spoke up again.

"What are you going to do now?" Phil asked, hoping she'd make the wise decision to see Wade.

"For starters, I'm going to plan a very small funeral for Michael." She whispered. "I need to pack away all the baby things."

"Michael." He knowingly smiled.

"Yes, Michael Alexander Phillip Barrett." Alex smiled through her tears. "Mommy's little angel."

He stayed by her side for the rest of the day and even spent the night. Deep down inside, he knew Alex was going to need him and he was going to do what he could. Leaving her alone would be the worst possible thing to do, considering her history. Contribute a dead son and it was going to hell.

Alex had a long road of recovery ahead of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know CM Punk was such a shocker, huh? Just kidding. By the next update, the story title will be officially changed. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only the characters that don't really exist.

A/N: YAY! A new update! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Well, the story title really bugged me so I decided to change it. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

><p>She had buried Michael eight months ago and she was just now getting around to cleaning out the room. Truthfully, she had been putting it off for fear of having to realize that her son was gone before he even had a chance. Phil's insistence to get everything out hadn't been too comforting, but in the end he was right. Why keep the room set up as if a baby was going to be there anytime soon?<p>

"Are you sure you really want to get rid of everything?" Phil asked as he taped a box shut. "If you ever get pregnant again, I'm sure you'll be needing all of this."

Alex fought the urge to laugh in his face. Her get pregnant again? As in have another baby? No, that wasn't going to happen any time soon or ever. Handling the loss of one child is hard enough, but if she were to lose another one? Surely, she would go insane.

"I'm sure." She whispered. "I don't need any of this. The clothes and the baby furniture can all go to good will. God knows I don't have any use for it."

He only nodded his head as he pushed the now sealed box off to the side. Almost the entire wall was lined with cardboard boxes. The sight saddened him. Alex was giving up before she could give herself a chance to move on again. Like always, she was quick to pack everything into boxes to never be seen again.

"If you say so." He relented.

"I know what you're thinking, Punk." She weakly smiled in his direction. "That's not what I'm doing. Keeping all of this would only hurt me further. Getting rid of it is for the best. Once this is all out of my house, I can move on."

"I know that I'm the one who convinced you to start emptying out the room, but giving it away to good will wasn't what I was thinking." Phil admitted, spreading his arms out to emphasize his point. "I just meant to put it all in storage. Despite what you say, Alex, you might need it in the future."

"I won't be needing it." Alex held back her tears. "Let's get some lunch. You must be starving."

He followed her out to the kitchen, where he more than likely was going to end up eating alone. He understood that she had suffered a terrible loss, but starving herself wasn't going to help fix things.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, leaning back in the chair. On everything, she hoped he would fall back. Knowing him, he wouldn't. His balance was all there. Under normal circumstances, Alex wouldn't have been so frustrated wit him, but this time around she was.

"I'm not going on the road with you, Phil." Alex replied, shutting the fridge with her hip. "I had you tell everyone, Wade included, that you didn't know where I was. We can't blow that cover. I don't want you getting heat because of me."

"You need to go back, Alex. Everyone misses you." He pointed out. "It's time you face up to Wade. He has a right to know that _his_ son passed away."

"I can't do that to him." She cried, sitting down across from him. "It's hard enough seeing him after leaving in the middle of the night. Now, that Michael died, it'll be torturous to him."

"You should have thought about that before leaving." Phil looked her dead in the eye.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm sick of you sitting around doing nothing about your life. All you ever do nowadays is cry your eyes out and bitch about how things had gone wrong." He snapped at her. "Complaining isn't going to change anything. You have to get out of your house and go outside to face your problems. You want to get over John, then get some closure from him. Want things with Wade to get worked out? Well, Wade can't come to you, he doesn't know where you are! Alex, your only choice is to go to him. The only thing you can do is to get your head out of your ass and own up to your life. I can't do it, nobody but you can. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

She ran a hand through her hair as she turned her stare away from him. His words stung her. She had no idea that he felt that way. This whole time, she thought he was just being there for her.

"I can't do this, Punk!" Alex exclaimed. "So much has happened. I-"

"Look, I know you and I had our problems. I know you and John have had your problems. You've told me about your depression and suicide attempts. I know all about you and Wade." He rattled off. "Like I said, you can only help you. I can't do anything for you, but be there to listen."

"Why are you being so harsh?"

Punk rose from his seat and crossed over to where she was. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands into his. His eyes connected with hers and he made sure to keep contact with her.

"Because I want the Alex who loved her life and everyone in it back. The girl who had a passion for living, wrestling, and dancing is who I want to see." He spoke to her. "Staying inside isn't going to change a thing. You want things to be positive?"

Alex nodded her head.

"Then you have to come with me and confront your fears."

"You haven't heard a word from her nearly a year." Justin pointed out. "I think it's time you stop whoring around and pretending you don't care and just start moving on with your life."

Wade said nothing as he zipped his gym bag closed. He was through with the prospect of looking, waiting, or hoping for Alex to return. He hadn't seen her since the night he proposed. Come to think of it she hadn't bothered to contact him. No word on how the baby was doing or how she was doing. Instead of doing anything, he was giving up.

"That's what I'm doing." He replied, gripping the gym bag handle tightly. "She forced me out of her life and I've come to accept that. She took my child with her and neglected to tell me of the baby's birth. I don't care anymore. I hope she has a nice life without me."

He looked at his friend in shock. Whenever, Alex was even remotely mentioned, he would snap. But, that day he hadn't. He calmly and rationally explained his feelings and he was leaving it at that. No shouting or storming out of the room as he usually did. Wade was acting like an adult about the situation now. Albeit, the only problem was that he didn't show an ounce of love for the child he helped to create.

"It isn't the baby's fault. No need to be that much of an ass."

"There's nothing I can do since she is keeping me away." Wade shrugged. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking for her. Sure, I've asked Phil thousands of times, but he says he doesn't know of her whereabouts."

"You believe that?" He asked, grabbing his things.

"I don't care to believe it or not anymore. I'm done with Alex." The Brit finally admitted. "Besides, I've found someone new. She would never leave me the way Alex did."

"That's great, Wade!" Justin exclaimed, genuinely happy for his friend. "What's her name?"

"Don't worry about it." He smirked. "She's going to come on the road with me soon. You'll get to meet her then."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm getting through the boring stuff, things will be getting good soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: Anybody still reading? I'm back with a brand new installment. Hopefully, I'll be updating more frequently since I've been motivated to start writing for it again. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I hope you enjoy. Review.

* * *

><p>"How does your elbow feel?"<p>

"It feels great!" Wade exclaimed, moving his arm around a bit. "I'm so glad to be back. I feel like I've missed so much over the last few months."

"Just don't get too cocky, babe." She laughed. "The last thing I need is you getting injured again. I can't handle that kind of turmoil anymore. Especially, having to wait for you or someone else to call to give me an update. It was hell."

"I know it was, babe." He replied, stopping in front of his locker room. "We won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm feeling great and I'm itching to get back into the ring. The sounds of those people and the rush of adrenaline is going to hit me like never before."

"It shows." The blonde laughed, resting her hand on Wade's arm. "I'm really happy that you're going to be back. Though I am going to miss having you all to myself."

He wrapped his arms around hers, pulling her to him. A smile graced his lips as he held her tightly to him. Had she not come into his life when she had, he'd probably still be whoring around and moving around the backstage area in a sulk.

"You're going to have me all to yourself after the show." He broke away from her. "We're going to celebrate alone."

"So you're winning tonight then?" She inquired.

"We're celebrating my surprise return." He smirked.

The opening pyrotechnics had gone off, signaling the start of the show. Butterflies were starting to swirl around the bottom of his stomach. His match was fast approaching. It would be his first time in front of the crowd since his injury on that fateful February night.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not nervous, just excited." He responded, starting his routine warmup.

She said nothing more about subject and went back to reading her magazine. Never had she seen him so hyped about something. While, she would probably never completely understand the feelings that ran through him when he was out there, she knew it meant something to him.

A little while later a knock sounded on the door, bringing Wade's warmup to a screeching halt. He walked over to the door, revealing a stage hand.

"Your match is next."

Wade nodded and then turned to her. "I'm up next. I'll be back in later."

Throwing her magazine aside, she got up and crossed the room. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I want you to be careful out there." She whispered. "Good luck."

He left the locker room and started out towards the gorilla position. Within a few short moments he was going be back in the ring. Exactly where he belonged. He had Giselle in his life and his career was moving along smoothly. Nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Everything had been set. Negotiations had been done and the contract had been drawn up. Alex signed right on the dotted line and all she had to do was wait. For weeks she had been dreading her return. She knew she would have to face up to everybody. Sleep had evaded her the night before due to her worrying about what people would say.<p>

"Are you ready?"

"No, but this night was going to eventually come. It was inevitable." Alex shrugged. "This is the only way I could do this."

"You know, I'm very surprised you wanted to make a comeback." Phil sat down next to her.

"Coming on the road with you for a week wouldn't have been enough." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Besides, getting my life in order starts here. I want to be back in the ring. I've missed it more than I thought possible."

"I know you did and I'm glad you made the decision to return." Phil smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It will be great having you back."

"Despite being nervous, it feels great being back in an arena." Alex laughed. "All the noise, the cheering, the people. It feels like home. I was stupid to ever leave."

Her laughter had been music to his ears. It had been so long since he had heard her genuinely laugh or be happy. Things were starting to slowly fall into place for her.

"Well, you kind of had to leave." He laughed. "Pregnancy and wrestling don't mesh together."

"I'd be lost without you." She sarcastically replied.

"Hey, genius, you _really _would be lost without me." He commented, pulling away from her.

"You're right. I would be." Alex admitted. "I'm glad that you've been there for me."

"It's like I told you when your grandfather died, I'm always going to be there for you." He whispered. "Always."

"Good. Because you're stuck with me no matter what." Alex laughed.

"Cute." Phil smiled, then changed the subject. "When are you supposed to be out there?"

"I'm-"

The sound of familiar music blaring from the TV cut her off. Her eyes skipped over to the screen and her heart started pounding out of her chest. She hadn't expected for Wade to be there tonight. Of course, she knew she would have to face him eventually, she just didn't think it would be on her first night back. His first night as well.

"I thought he was injured."

"Tonight marks his return I guess." Phil shrugged. "He must be one hundred percent by now."

"Good for him." Alex whispered, not bothering to remove her eyes from the screen.

While, she was away she hadn't bothered keeping up with WWE. It would hurt her too much to watch it when she knew everyone so well. It would be torture for her. Especially, to see Wade or John appear on her TV screen would kill her.

"When do you go out there?"

"After his match." She replied in a trance. "Until I get rid of my ring rust they want me to do backstage commentary."

"So?" Phil wondered.

"Wade is who they probably want me to interview then." Alex replied. "They didn't tell me who I would be talking to. I was told it was a secret. I just didn't think it would be him."

He squatted down in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs. "You knew you were going to have to see him. Keep calm and do what you have to do. When the time comes you will talk things out with him. Okay?"

"Okay."

Her voice was barely audible and the look in her eyes told Phil everything. Whatever good mood she had been in was gone. Alex was back to square one. The angst was settling on her face and showing no signs of leaving.

"I want you to breathe." He coached her. "Relax yourself."

"I'm trying."

"Do you want to take any of your medications?" He asked. "I know that you refuse to take them, but they may help you."

"I don't want to take them." She rose to her feet. "I'm going to write."

She walked over to her bag and pulled out the journal she had been writing in. Because she had refused her medications, Alex had sought out the help of a psychologist. In one of her sessions, the doctor had suggested that whenever she wasn't feeling well the she write down her thoughts or talk to someone. While, she would sometimes talk to Phil, she preferred to write.

"Is that thing full yet?"

"Almost." Alex said, grabbing her pen and sitting down. "The other one is at home."

Phil nodded in understanding and watched her write for her a moment. Her hand feverishly dragged across the page and then to the next line. Whatever thoughts were in her mind, she jotted them down.

"Alex?"

"What?" She snapped, looking up from her writing.

"The match is over." Phil smirked, not worried about her outburst. "A stagehand just came by and said they needed you now."

"The match started five minutes ago."

"It ended a few seconds ago. You've been writing for about twenty-five minutes."

Feeling foolish, Alex shut the book closed and placed it in her bag. As she quickly freshened herself up she apologized to Phil for snapping at him.

"It's not a problem. Just get out there and do your job." He smiled. "I'll be watching."

* * *

><p>Wade strode into the backstage area with the Money in the Bank suitcase in his hand. As smug as he tried to look, he couldn't. His happiness took over him. He was finally getting the chance to a another title match. This was something he had been working so hard for since he started in the company.<p>

"Follow me. Your promo is coming up next."

He followed the stagehand over to where backstage interviews were held. When his eyes fell on her, his jaw fell to the floor. Was that really her? No, it couldn't be. He was seeing things.

"Hi, Wade." She timidly greeted him.

The woman with those blue eyes and that dark hair haunted his dreams to this day was standing before him, close enough for him to reach out and touch her. She invaded his every thought and just when he figured she wasn't coming back she reappeared. After not seeing her for a little over a year, Alex was standing before him.

"Alex." He whispered her name, dropping the suitcase. "What are you doing here?"

Just before she could respond, they were told it was time to start. The camera was on and Alex flashed a smile at the camera, happily introducing the returning Wade Barrett. He spoke about his win and went on to say that he was going to become the first British born WWE champion. With that, the interview ended and the camera stopped rolling.

When everyone dispersed Wade turned his stare back onto his ex-fiance. Every emotion imaginable was coursing through his body. Anger being the main one. So much had built up over the last year that he was ready to explode. Just when he had moved on with his life, she came waltzing back in without any warning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm making a comeback." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. "Good to see that you're holding up well."

"Comeback?" He smirked. "Great start. They've put you on commentary. Then again, this is where you belong. This job just might be better suited for you."

"Actually, I'll be getting back into the ring in a few short weeks." Alex said, returning his smirk.

"Who's going to watch the baby if you're here?" He demanded, not bothering to hide his anger.

Alex had opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak, he cut her off.

"You know what, I don't care." He commented. "Welcome back and stay out of my way."

He watched as she shrank back. He noticed her lips were quivering and her eyes were filling with tears. She was the one who had left him a note and didn't bother calling him. Alex had no right to cry or even be angry with him.

"Don't do this!" He snapped. "You have no right to be acting like this! You're the one who left!"

"I can't do this right now." She said, backing away from him. "I'll talk to you later."

"That's right! Runaway like you always do!" Wade shouted after her. "It's what you're best at!"

* * *

><p>"Well, you looked incredibly uncomfortable tonight."<p>

"It was hard being so close to him." She admitted. "Whatever he said to me I deserved to hear. He has every right to be upset with me. When he asked who was watching the baby was I froze. How was I supposed to tell him that he died?"

"You didn't tell him?" Phil asked, his eye widening in amazement.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Him seeing me tonight was enough of a shock for him." She replied as they walked down the empty arena hallway. "One thing at a time."

"Alex!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Randy coming towards them. Her heart started pounding. Would he receive her the way Wade had? It's not like she hadn't deserved it, but she just hoped that at least one person would be happy to see her back.

Randy stopped in front of her. For the longest time nobody said a word. All everyone did was look from one person to the other.

"Well, as fun as a blinking contest sounds right now, I'm going to head out to the bus." Phil broke the silence. "I'll wait for you."

When he was gone, Randy pulled Alex in for a hug. He had missed her so much over the last year. Whenever he thought of her, he always hoped that she was doing fine. He always hoped she would come back. Now, that she was, he couldn't have been happier.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Randy." She cried, holding onto him tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" He exclaimed, pulling away from her. "You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry, babe." Alex forced herself to hold back her tears. There was no room for crying. "I did what I thought was right."

"Come on." He said after a moment. "Let's head over to the hotel. We'll catch up there."

"I'd love too, Randy." She smiled. "But, I'm beat. How about we do this over lunch tomorrow? Just you and me."

He mulled over it for a moment, before he agreed. Her segment with Wade did seem to take a lot out of her. He could tell by the looks on their faces and he knew personal feelings got in the way. Not to mention, he had heard about what Wade had said to her afterwards.

"Goodnight, Randy." Alex called to him when they reached the parking lot. "I'll see you around noon."

"At least one person is happy to see me." She joked when she got on the bus. "Though I can't say I blame Wade."

"He still shouldn't have said he didn't care about the baby." Phil replied angrily. "Especially, since he doesn't know what happened."

"He'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p>AN: I leave you here. You'll get a lot more Wade in the next chapter. Not to mention John will be making his return.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: Yay, a new update! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

><p>Giselle knew something was wrong with Wade the second he came back into the locker room. Whatever happiness she had seen on his face before his match and after he left the ring had diminished. She really couldn't help but wonder what had caused his attitude to change so suddenly.<p>

"Are you okay?" She broke the silence that fell between them. "You've been quiet since we left the arena."

His mind was still on Alex and the baby. What kind of parent was she? She had the baby and then all of a sudden she was back on the road. It seemed, to him, that she really didn't care and that angered him. How could she do this? Clearly, he should have known she wouldn't care. This was the woman who left him in the middle of the night, after all.

"Wade?" Giselle gently rested her hand on his arm. "Earth to Wade."

Coming out of his thoughts, he turned his attention towards Giselle. He threw a smile in her direction, showing her that he would be fine. Well, on the surface at least. No need to have her worry about him.

"I'm fine, just still amazed that I won on my first night back."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"I'm positive." Wade replied, gently removing his arm from underneath her hand. "I'm just going to get a little fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Wade shook his head. "I just need a little time to think. I'll be back soon."

Before Giselle could open her mouth to say something, Wade was already out the door. Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Something had bothered Wade enough to cause such a dramatic change in his mood. What could it have been?

He felt bad for leaving her there without any answers or telling her what was wrong. But, he just couldn't tell her. Not yet at least. It was too soon to tell Giselle about Alex and just what had really gone on between them. It would kill her to know the truth and it would kill Wade to see the look of pain on her face. Formerly engaged and father to a baby he had yet to see or hear about would hurt her. Everything in his being told Wade that he would have to tell her and soon.

Just as he made it to the pool, he stopped in his tracks. Someone was sitting at the edge, dipping her feet into the water. Wade didn't need her to turn around to know who it was. He recognized that tiny frame anywhere.

"What are you doing here?"

Alex's heart stopped beating when she heard his voice. The hurt and anger evident in his accent, making her want to crawl underneath a rock and stay there. Finally, with a low sigh, she turned her head to face him.

"I couldn't sleep." Alex shrugged. "So, I came out here for some fresh air."

Wade hesitantly walked over to her and sat down. "Why did you come back?"

"I had some unfinished business I needed to tend to." She admitted. "Leaving the way I did wasn't right. I hurt so many people when I left. You, John, Randy. Hell, I even hurt myself."

"After all this time that has gone by you still care about John? If I remember correctly, you left because of him." Wade snapped. "A year goes by and suddenly you realize that you hurt him. He hurt you so bad that you couldn't face him, yet, you still think you're at fault. Clearly, Alex, you haven't changed a damn bit."

"I've really changed more than you know. This is the second time you've spoken to me in a year." She whispered, avoiding his gaze. "Don't for one second think you know what I've been through and what I've experienced. You think I'm still in love with John, well you're wrong. I'm here to get some closure from him. If you let me, I want to fix things with you."

"You will _never_ fix things with me." Wade stated matter-of-factly. "I won't allow it to happen because now I really see what kind of person you are. You were right, there is someone out there that is better for me. Way better than you."

The troubled brunette only nodded her head. She knew he would be like this. It's not like she expected him to welcome him back with open arms and still love her. A year had gone by without any contact between them. There was no way they would pick up where they left off. Them being together again was farfetched, considering she had agreed with him. There would always be somebody better than her. All she wanted was for them to find some kind of common ground. No need to be best friends, just civil towards each other.

"Though, I do want to see my child."

"I thought you didn't care." Alex seethed.

Everything else she can excuse, but not the baby. Earlier that night he said that he hadn't cared, nor had he wanted to know. All of a sudden, he cared.

"I thought about it and I do care." Wade replied. "I realized that just because I was angry at you that didn't mean I take out on the child. It's not their fault that you left and decided to cut me out of your life. My anger and resentment is to be directed towards you."

She could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Alex had wanted to tell him about Michael, but not tonight. She wanted to give him a day or two before she told him.

"Why are you crying now?"

Bringing her hands up to her face, she wiped away her tears. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down. She couldn't break it to him if she was hysterical. All she had to do was remain as calm as she could then slowly tell him.

"The baby died the day he was born." Alex said, bringing her eyes to his. "He was stillborn."

His entire face has paled and his heart stopped pounding. She had a boy. They had a son together and he was gone before he had the chance to see him.

"What?"

"I gave birth to a stillborn baby." She whispered. "There was no way to detect it before I had him. Stillbirths just happen. A majority of the time there is no explanation."

Anger consumed his body and then it was suddenly replaced with hurt. His little boy was gone before even had a chance to get used to being a father. Every moment of her pregnancy that he wanted to experience with her, Alex had stolen away from him by running off.

"My son is dead and you didn't call me?" He demanded. "I helped you get to that point. How you could you not call me and say something? I don't get you a lot of the time, Alex!"

"I was scared of this happening. I knew this would happen and rightfully so." Alex released a shaky breath. "Fact of the matter is that I was afraid to call you. The thought of facing you terrified the hell out of me because I was wrong to leave."

"You were wrong about a lot of things." Wade stood up. "You disgust me."

"I disgust myself." Alex whispered, playing with her hands.

He started to walk away, but then stopped himself. Blinking back whatever tears he felt were on the verge of falling from his eyes, he popped a squat by Alex. For the longest time he just stared at her profile. Her lower lip was quivering and the tears were pooling her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to cry as was he. Wade wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it would be all right in the end. But, he couldn't do it. He didn't know if things would be all right. Nor did he think things would ever be the same between them. He didn't think he could look at Alex the same.

"What was his name?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Michael Alexander Philip Barrett." She finally told him.

"Barrett? You gave him my name?"

Alex slowly turned her head towards him, allowing her eyes to meet with his. She nodded her head. "You were his father."

Rising to his feet, Wade took one more look at her before leaving Alex alone. He had so much to wrap his head around.

* * *

><p>"You're up early."<p>

"Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep." Alex shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "Besides, I'm meeting Randy for lunch."

"I'm not surprised."

"You're not?" She asked, meeting Phil's eyes in the mirror.

"When we were together I always used to catch him looking at you in such a loving way. Like he was in love with you." He finally admitted. "The way he would always look after you or talk to you really made me realize it. Something always told me that you returned his feelings, but weren't sure of what to do."

"And look at how well that turned out." Alex muttered. "I ignored my feelings and ended up with John. Things just went downhill from there."

Phil walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. His eyes scanned over all the makeup that was sprawled out on the table in front of them.

"You admit that you love him then."

"I was in love with him at one point. Towards the end of our relationship actually." Alex admitted, placing her blush brush down. "I was too scared to make my move and so was he. John, well, he wasn't." She laughed at the memory. "I gave him a chance and we all know how that turned out."

"Does he know any of this?"

"We talked about it last year." She said, thinking back to that day. "Hence where the rumor that I was sleeping with him came from."

He nodded in understanding. "I remember that."

"Aside from you, Randy is the closest person I have with me." Alex smirked. "Maryse was released and so far everyone else has either looked at me strange or has whispered something behind my back."

"Keep your head up." Phil smiled. "If you need anything, I'm here. Together always. Remember?"

"Always." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What time do yo have to meet him?"

Without moving her head from his shoulder, she checked the time.

"In a few minutes." Alex got up and started to get changed. "Can you hand me my shirt? It's on the edge of the bed."

He watched as Alex pulled the shirt over her head. He chewed on his lower lip as his eyes slowly fell over her curves. If he closed his eyes, he could almost remember the feel of her soft flesh underneath his fingertips.

"Phil!" She exclaimed, calling out to him. "Phil! Can you hand me my shirt?"

Coming out of his daze, he muttered an apology and handed the shirt to Alex.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Peachy." He smiled, heading towards the door. "I'm going to see what Kofi is up to."

Alex stared after him even when he shut the door. "No that wasn't strange at all." She muttered, then grabbed her things to leave.

* * *

><p>"How's John doing?" Alex finally mustered up the courage to ask.<p>

"A lot better than the last time you saw him." Randy admitted. "He still hates Wade with a passion, but from what I can gather, he does regret how things went between you and him."

"I find the hard to believe." The brunette smirked before taking a sip of her drink. "I take it things are square between you guys again?"

"You've been gone an entire year, Alex." He pointed out. "A lot can change. People can change. I mean, you did let Phil back into your life, didn't you?"

"I know I did." She replied. "Maybe, I just have to see John for myself to know he's for real, Randy. Can you really blame me for not believing you?"

Randy thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. Needless to say, the relationship Alex and John had together had been quite tumultuous. Everything from A to Z happened to them.

"Well, you're going to see him eventually. There's only so long either one of you can avoid the other."

"I hope what you say is true." Alex said, leaning over. "After the year I've had, I could really use the closure with John. In the end, I think we both need it."

About an hour later they had finished lunch and headed out for a walk. It was there that Alex had finally broke down and told him about Michael and just what happened with Wade.

"I don't care how you went about doing things, Wade saying that you disgust him was just wrong." Randy spat. "You don't say that to someone that you love."

Alex sat down on nearby bunch and looked up at Randy. "He doesn't love me anymore, Randy. You didn't see the anger in his eyes. Nor did you hear the hurt in his voice. Anything he says to me I deserve. He finally opened up to me and I ran off in the middle of the night. I didn't even have the guts to tell him I was pregnant to his face. I wrote it in a note and didn't look back. Honestly, Randy, if I were him I'd despise me too."

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. For the longest time he said nothing. Instead, he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was looking out at all the families that were venturing through the park that day. Her lips were turned into a smile, but the tears were streaking her cheeks, smudging her makeup.

"I know it hurts, babe." He whispered in her ear.

"It's killing me, Randy." She spoke through her tears. "Everyday I wish he was still here with me. I always wonder if he would have looked like me or Wade. I always wanted to hear what his cry or his laugh would be like. Sometimes, at night, when I can't sleep, I try to imagine what it would sound like."

"Losing anybody is hard." Randy offered her. "The most you can do is keep moving along. Moving on with your life isn't a sin, Alex. It's a part of life."

"I'm trying to do that." She wiped away her tears. "Let's get going. We need to head out to the arena and I'm sure Phil is waiting for me."

"Phil, huh?" Randy asked, helping her up. "You two getting back together?"

"No, we're just close again." Alex smiled.

* * *

><p>"Let's just stay in, Giselle." Wade said as she got ready. "You go back home tomorrow and I just want to spend time with you alone."<p>

Giselle said nothing as she put her earrings on and then turned to face him. Smiling, she walked over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You've been moping about all day long and I don't like it." She pouted. "Let's go out with everyone. It will cheer you up and get your mind off of things."

An hour or so later, Wade and Giselle entered the club that the roster had agreed to meet at. Giselle had been quick to move over to the dance floor where Natayla waved her over. Wade chuckled to himself then headed over to where Sheamus was sitting.

"Why are you over here?"

"I needed to drink something!" Sheamus shouted over the music. "Those girls never seem to stop moving!"

Wade nodded his head in agreement as his eyes scanned the club. His eyes accidentally found Alex and for the longest time he did nothing but stare. To everybody else, she looked like she was having fun. He knew better. This was just an act she was putting on for those around her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He nudged Wade.

"I don't need anything of her." Wade shouted over the music. "It's over!"

That being said, he walked off to the bar to get something to drink. He wanted anything that would make him forget about losing his son and the fact that his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend were in the same club and weren't fully aware of it.

"Let me get you a drink!" Randy shouted in Alex's ear.

Nodding, she followed him over to the bar. So far her night had been pretty good, though some part of her wished she had stayed back at the hotel. But, somehow she was talked into going by Randy. In turn, she dragged Phil with her who was having a blast making fun of drunk club patrons.

"Are you having fun?" Randy asked as he waved the bartender over.

"So far." She lied, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It takes time to move on. Take it a little bit at a time." He said, handing her the drink. "That's all you can do."

She nodded her head before taking a sip of her drink. The vodka burned as it slowly travelled down her throat. Alex had forgotten what it had tasted like since she hadn't drank in the last year.

"I know." She turned around, almost bumping into someone. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She giggled. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Alex could tell by the way she had been laughing that she had drank too much so she just shrugged the entire encounter off. She looked at Randy who just shook his head and then led her off to where they had been sitting earlier.

"Whatcya drinking?" Phil asked.

"Vodka tonic." Alex smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Sounds gross." He scrunched up his face in disgust.

Alex said nothing as she took another sip of her drink. She would give it another hour before she would leave. The music was starting to bother her and so were some of the people that were around her. They all gave her smiles and welcomed her back. Their words and their smiles seemed false. Her suspicions were deemed true when she was in the bathroom and overheard Alicia and Eve talking about her.

"It's actually really good." She smiled, taking a long gulp.

"Slow down." Phil tried to take the drink from her, but couldn't.

"I don't want to." Alex said, then turned to Randy. "Get me another one?"

When he was gone, Phil turned to face her. "What's the matter with you?"

"I want to have fun. For one night I want to forget everything and everyone."

"This isn't the way to do it." He reminded her.

"I know it's not." Alex's lips suddenly turned up into a smile when Randy came back. "Thanks!"

He watched as she threw back the drink like it was water and then nearly jumped out of his skin when she slammed the cup on the table. Her behavior scared Phil a bit because he had never seen her act like this. She was fine earlier in the night, but now, not so much. Something had to have happened to make Alex want to act the way she was acting.

"Let's go dance!" She exclaimed, grabbing Phil's hand.

"Alex-"

"Please?"

Sighing, he allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor where a sea of people moved around, completely off beat with the music. It's not like he cared, he wasn't a dancer in the least bit.

By no means was Alex drunk, but she wanted to have fun. Anything that will make her forget about everyone around her would make her feel a lot better. Shaking her head of any thoughts, Alex pressed her body to his and slowly moved against it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, Wade looked on in frustration. He should have known something would be going on between the two of them. She had always talked about him when they were together. Which made him believe there were some unresolved feelings there. Alex would tell him there weren't any, but now, with the scene unfolding before him, his previous suspicions were confirmed.

"What's going on over there?" Giselle laughed, following his gaze. "Oh! That's kind of hot!"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Alex grinding against Phil and him looking like he was in heaven was not hot. It was the opposite. It was gross and it made him want to retch. Finishing his drink, he slid the glass on the table and got up.

"Let's go!"

"No, I don't want to leave." She replied, her eyes still on them. "I want to go dance. Come on."

His hands wrapped around Alex's waist as he slowly moved his body against hers. He tilted his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. Feeling the softness of her flesh against his lips as he left little kisses.

Alex melted into his embrace, reveling in the feeling of being in someone's arms. It had been so long since she had felt anything like this. The whole time she had been gone, her mind had been focused either on the baby or on Wade. Now, it seemed, she was throwing all of her inhibitions into the wind.

She turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

Whatever trance he was in had been broken. He nodded his head and grabbed her hand, leading her off the dance floor. Together, they left without saying goodbye to anybody.

"This feels good." Alex smiled when they stepped outside.

It was surprisingly cool that night and quite refreshing to the hot atmosphere of the club.

"No more drinking for you." Phil joked.

"I had two drinks." She playfully swatted his arm. "I'm fine, oh holy one."

He was about to say something when her attention was diverted back to the club entrance. He about rolled his eyes when Wade came out, holding onto his girlfriend.

From the corner of his eye, Wade saw Alex with Phil. Something was going on between them and it bothered him a bit. Making him angrier than he had been earlier. He muttered something to Giselle before heading in their direction.

"This is why you left. Not all that crap you wrote to me." He raged, looking at Alex. "You still love him!"

Confused, Alex stepped around Phil so that she was standing in front of Wade. She didn't understand where he was coming from.

"You're drunk." She finally said. "Go back to the hotel. You don't know what you're talking about."

Giselle looked on in confusion. The girl standing before her was who she had bumped into earlier. How did Wade know her? Better yet, why was he yelling at for dancing with his coworker?

"I am not drunk!" He shouted, garnering attention from some people outside. "I'm perfectly fine! It's all clear to me now. After seeing how you were all over him on the floor, I know now. It all makes sense! You've been in love with him the entire time. I didn't matter to you, did I?"

"That's-"

"It's completely true!" He screamed in her face. "I don't need you to lie to me anymore. Because, you see, I've got someone new. Someone better. She would never leave me like you did."

He wrapped his arm around Giselle and pulled her to his side. A smirk on his face as he watched Alex's lips turn down into a frown.

"Giselle, Alex." The smirk stayed on his face. "Alex, Giselle, my girlfriend."

Phil stepped in front of Alex. "You don't ever fucking scream at her! I ever catch you doing that again, I'll kick your ass! You don't know what she has been through, nor does it look like you care. Wade, you want to show that you've moved on and that you don't care anymore, then go do that. Don't you ever fucking dare do this to her again!"

Speaking his piece, Phil turned around to face Alex to see if she was okay. Noticing the tears zigzagging their way down her face, he laced his hand with hers and led her off in the direction of the hotel. Leaving behind a confused Giselle and an angry Wade.

* * *

><p>No words were spoken between them the entire way back to the hotel and that killed him. The entire way back, he heard nothing but her cries. He wanted to so much to say something to her, but every cliché came to mind. None of those would make Alex feel better. They would make her feel worse.<p>

"He's got someone new." Alex whispered, looking at Phil. "I knew it would happen. I just didn't think he would throw it in my face like that."

"Get up." He stretched both of hands out towards her. "Please."

Sighing, she placed her hands in his and allowed him to pull her up. He pulled her close to him, closing whatever space there was between them. He snaked his arms around her waist, his eyes looking down into hers.

"Things happened the way they did. I can't do anything to change them. You can't. Surely Wade can't either. Both of you need to move on. Tell him about Michael and-"

"He knows about Michael." Alex interrupted him. "I told him last night. That's another reason why he's mad."

"He knows?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I sat out by the pool. He showed up after I did and I told him."

"That doesn't mean he could yell at you like that or come out of nowhere with accusations that there's something between us."

Alex thought about what Phil had said. She knew that in some way he was right, but that didn't mean what Wade said hadn't hurt her. At the same time, it didn't change how she felt about him.

"I love him."

"I know you do." He sighed,breaking away from her. "You always will."

Ten minutes later, they were getting ready for bed. They both had to be up early in the morning to leave for the next city.

"Phil, can I sleep with you tonight?" She timidly asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Come on in." He smiled, making room for her. When she got in, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "For the record you don't have to ask anymore."

Alex said nothing as she allowed her body to melt into his embrace. For the first time in a while, she felt safe.

* * *

><p>AN: John will be in the next chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I promise, the good stuff will be coming soon. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?"<p>

"Yeah, I do." She glumly replied. "I packed everything yesterday."

Wade nodded his head. He was unsure of what to say to her. While, she didn't ask about last night's encounter, he knew it weighed heavily on her mind. His intentions weren't for her to find out that way. The plan was to tell her when he was good and ready. Last night was not the way to do it. Screaming at Alex in front of her and everyone else was not how he imagined the night going. Just seeing Alex grinding on Punk made him sick. How could she act like that? Especially, since their child had been taken away so soon. Alex should have been grieving as he was doing on the inside.

"I don't need to know everything right away." Giselle whispered. "When you're good and ready to tell me, I'll be there to listen to you. No judging and I'm not going to get angry. Whatever happened is in the past. It's never going to change my feelings for you."

"I promise I'll tell you everything soon." He sighed. "I just need to get my thoughts together."

Silence fell between them. Neither knew what to say next.

"We better get going then."

"We should." He got up, picking up her bags. "I don't want you to be late."

Giselle said nothing as she followed him out the hotel room. She stopped in the middle of the hall for a second, getting lost in her thoughts. Last night had been on her mind and showed no signs of leaving. It kept her up all night and it just frustrated her. There was something Wade hadn't told her and she couldn't help but worry about it. This Alex girl had to have been a big part of his life for Wade to blow up like that. In the short time they had been together she had never seen him that upset. Whatever it was that had happened it had to have been pretty big and she was quite curious to know what. Her only problem was that she was afraid to know. Not only because it would hurt Wade, but for the the fact that she knew she wouldn't be able to handle what he would say.

"Baby, let's go." Wade called from the other end of the hallway.

Sighing, she started going towards him. The truth would come out sooner or later, Giselle thought. It had to before it completely ate her up inside and out.

* * *

><p>Phil watched her as she slept. She had a tough time getting to sleep the night before. So many times he had heard crying in her sleep or she was just tossing and turning. He wanted so much to take care of her and let Alex know everything would be fine. But, he didn't. Truthfully, he didn't know if it would be fine. He didn't want to lie to her and get her hopes up, only to see everything crashing down around her. That had happened to her one too many times before and Phil, himself, couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing her spirits getting crushed tore him apart inside. There had to be something for him to do to help her, but what?<p>

While, he was hurt that she was hurt, he was angry at the same time. What she did was wrong and she realized that and has done nothing but apologize to Wade. That didn't mean he should constantly throw it in her face or yell at her. Then to drag his current girlfriend into just pissed him off even more. It was immature and degrading at the same time. Alex has enough to deal with, but just top Wade's behavior on top of it all and she was sure to crack again. She had a long way to go before she was whole again and it just scared Phil to know that she could up and go again. Possibly without even telling him this time around.

Sighing, he leaned done to whisper in her ear that he was going to get breakfast for them and he should be back soon. When he got some kind of response, he pressed his lips to her cheek and carefully got out of bed. He got ready and left.

"Morning, man." He heard just as he softly closed the door.

Turning around he nodded in Kofi's direction.

"Morning." Phil said.

"How's she doing?" Kofi asked, nodding towards the room. "I heard about what happened in front of the club last night."

"She's doing," He paused for a second, unsure of what to say. "I don't know how she's doing to tell you the truth. I know she's trying to put on a brave front though. I'm not sure if it's for those around her or just for herself. I can tell you she was pretty upset about him having someone else though."

"Did she think he was going to wait for her?"

"I don't think it was so much that as it was the way he threw it in her face." He sighed, starting towards the elevator. "When we got back last night she did say she knew he would find someone, just-I don't know. I don't think she even knows anymore."

Kofi said nothing as he got into the elevator with him.

"I think Alex just needs to take it a day at a time." Kofi threw in his two cents. "Even she knows that."

Phil nodded in agreement, not sure on what else to say.

"Don't worry." He reassured him. "Alex will be all right, Phil. She seems like a tough girl. Bouncing back from what happened is going to take time."

"You have no idea." He muttered as they entered the lobby.

For the longest time Kofi stared at Phil. He looked more tired than usual. It seemed like he wasn't himself today. Pretty worn out and exhausted. Not because of WWE's grueling schedules. He thought it had something to do with Alex. Now, he knew a little bit of the relationship that he and Alex had. He couldn't help but think that his friend's feelings for Alex were slowly resurfacing. If they were, then he didn't know how to handle them.

"Where are you going?" He finally asked, changing the subject.

"To get breakfast for me and Alex. I'm trying to find a way to cheer her up."

"Your solution was food?"

"For now it is. Getting out of the hotel for a little bit might help me out a bit." Phil shrugged, turing in the direction of the nearby Dunkin Donuts.

"Whatever you say, Punk."

When he returned twenty minutes later, Phil found that she was still asleep. Sliding his shoes off, he walked across the room and set everything down on the table. Then he crossed back to the beds and crawled in next to her.

"Alex, wake up." He whispered in her ear. "I have breakfast for us."

She mumbled something incoherent before turning away from him.

"Wake up." He whispered again. "I have your favorite. Plain bagel with cream cheese and hot chocolate."

Again she groaned something inaudible before growing quiet again.

"Fine, be that way." He pouted.

"Just a little bit more." Alex finally mumbled. "Hold me for a little bit more. I woke up a little bit ago and found that you weren't here."

He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have to get up eventually."

"I will." She replied. "I just don't want to get out of bed yet. If I do, I feel like I might collapse."

"Don't let last night get you down."

"I'm trying not to." Alex sighed, opening her eyes. "He's just never been in my face like that before. Not even before we started seeing each other. Sure, we bickered, but he never raised his voice at me. You didn't see the hurt in his eyes, Phil. It's killing me."

"Turn around." He softly said. When she did, he made sure to lock his eyes with hers. "Things are going to be hard for now. I know you know that. You even said it yourself."

"You know exactly what to say to make me feel better." Alex dully said.

"Get out of bed. Eat some breakfast and face the day." He tried to motivate her. "Alex, babe, I promise you'll feel better."

"Just keep moving?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He kept repeating, excited that she was finally getting it. "Yes." Phil finally laughed, calming down a bit.

"Okay, okay, you win." She groaned, getting out of bed.

"You're going to keep moving?"

"Anything to get you to stop sounding like you're orgasming." Alex joked, heading over to the table.

Laughing, he joined her for breakfast. As they were eating, she looked fine to him. When he took a closer look at Alex, Phil knew that she was still broken inside. It would take more than random chants and food to help her. Maybe the only thing that would be able to help is Wade finally forgiving her?

* * *

><p>"How is it having her back?"<p>

Wade only shrugged, not entirely sure on how to respond. On the one hand, having her back was refreshing because he knew that she was okay. However, because of what she had done he was still upset with her.

"I like to pretend she isn't here."

"Get over yourself." Drew scoffed. "She left and she came back. Get over it. I swear the girl has apologized to you a million and one times since she's been back. No need to be harsh on her. Considering you still love her and all."

"Her idea of breaking up was leaving a note in the middle of the night! Oh and did you know that she was pregnant when she left? She was going to have my baby and she just left." Wade snapped. "We were engaged and none of it mattered to her! I didn't matter to her! A year goes by with no word and she comes back out of the blue. Am I supposed to welcome her back like nothing ever happened? Let me mention that the baby was stillborn. Did she have the decency to call and tell me? No. Instead she decides telling me nearly a year later that he died. Forgive me for not being nice to her!"

"You don't deny still loving her." Drew stated, smiling. "I know you do. For the longest time after she left you moped around hoping she would come back. I know everything in you is happy that she is back. You just refuse to admit it, Wade."

"I'm not refusing admit anything." He said, grabbing the Money in the Bank suitcase. "Besides, I have Giselle now and I'm happy with her."

"We both know you'd be happier with Alex."

Wade rolled his eyes as he walked passed his friend and out into the corridor. His match against Sheamus was coming up soon and he needed his head in the game, not on Alex.

* * *

><p>She had just wrapped her interview with John Laurinaitis when someone caught her eye. Walking away from the interview area, she placed the microphone on a nearby crate and proceeded down the hall. She wanted to do everything in her power to avoid him. She wasn't ready to see him.<p>

"Please don't see me." Alex whispered. "Please don't see me."

"Alex! Wait up!"

"Fuck." She groaned under her breath. "Fucking shits."

Stopping in her tracks she turned around to see him coming towards her. The time to see him would come sooner or later. If someone asked her, Alex would have preferred later. She didn't want to see him, but then it came to her. The time came for her to move on, to get closure. If that time was now, then it was going to happen.

"Can we please talk?" He asked when he reached her.

She had been back for two weeks and Alex had dreaded this moment. Randy had told her John had changed, but she still couldn't help but be a little skeptical.

"We really need too." Alex agreed with him. "Things ended between us in the most disastrous way. There were things we didn't say and do. Some things we forgave when we shouldn't have. I know we'll never be together again, but I want us to at least get some closure. It's time we both move on from the past."

John had to agree with her for the most part. They really did need to work things out. Though, after Alex having been gone for a year, he really hoped they could give their relationship another try. He had really missed her and just wanted her back. He could even deal with the fact that she had a kid with Wade. That was how bad he wanted her back.

"My match is at the end of the night. Do you want to stick around until the end of the show and we'll go back to the hotel together?" He asked her.

Alex looked away from him for a second before bringing her focus back to John. "I'm going to head back with Phil. I need to grab a shower and change. I'll meet you in the hotel bar sometime around eleven?"

"Phil?"

"Do you want to meet up tonight or not?" Alex needed to get back to her locker room.

"Sounds good." John nodded head his head. "I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Are you up for meeting him?"<p>

"Part of me is because I think we _both_ really need to do this." She admitted. "Another part of me is a little hesitant because we weren't exactly on the best of terms before I left. I know Randy told me he has changed since I left, but I still can't help but be a little weary."

"I guess you'll find out for yourself." Phil shrugged.

"I guess I will." Alex agreed. "I'll be back in a bit."

As soon as Alex set foot inside, she could see John right away. He was sitting towards the back, his hat down over his face and a drink in his hand.

"Starting without me I see." She said when reached him.

Raising his head, John smirked in her direction. After talking to her at the arena earlier, he knew how this was going to go. So, at this point, all he wanted to do was get it over with.

"I was thirsty." His smirk was still in place. "Have a seat. I won't bite you."

Rolling her eyes, Alex slid into the booth and stared at him for the longest time. She was trying to figure out just why things had changed between them. Looking at him now, it seemed he was a stranger to her now. Maybe, she was a stranger to him too.

"Where do we begin?"

"I'm sorry for the way I went about things." He finally sighed. "I just loved you so much and I was afraid of losing you. That night when I caught you with Wade I knew then that things were most definitely going to change. I wanted to fix things with you, but my anger got in the way. Even when I tried to talk to you and force the anger away, we still couldn't fix things. Then you ended things. I lost you, but was still determined to be with you."

"The best way to try and get me back was to go around and tell everyone that I cheated with Wade? The way to try to get me back was start a fight in the middle of a hotel lobby and then go tell Vince when things didn't go your way? Wade's team was on the losing end at Wrestlemania because you. Don't even get me started on the kind of hell you put me through." Alex was trying to keep her frustrations controlled, but it was proving difficult. "You drove me crazy. Because you went around running your mouth, you ruined my entire reputation. The one I had worked so hard to fix after Phil and I ended. You ruined it because you ran your mouth about Wade _and_ Randy."

"I'm sorry about all of that." He apologized. "I was just jealous."

"Jealous?" She asked, laughing. "All of that was jealousy? No, I think it was a case of John Cena getting mad because he didn't get what he wanted."

"You don't know what was going through my head." John tried to defend his actions. "It was my way of dealing with things. I loved you and I didn't want to lose you. At the same I was angry with you. I found it hard to forgive you."

"You're not making any sense, John!" Alex exclaimed. "You wanted to work things out yet you found it hard to forgive me."

"It's confusing, I know it is. Look, I didn't ask for this to start another fight. You didn't agree to this to start another one either. What we need here is closure."

"Okay, okay." Alex held her hands up. "You're right. We're not here for that. While, we're on the subject of cheating and forgiveness, let me ask you something."

Catching the waitress from the corner of his eye, John quickly waved her over. They were going to need drinks and lots of them. When she came over they both ordered.

"All we're talking about is me cheating on you, but it seems nothing about what you did is coming up." Alex said after the waitress walked away. "Let's go back to before Wade Barrett even came into the picture. About a year into our relationship you cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend. At that time we had been fighting a lot and all you did was shout it in my face like it was nothing. I ended up in the hospital because I was stupid enough to try kill myself!"

"I wished I never did that."

"Me too."

The waitress came by and left their drinks with them and walked away.

"I said I was sorry for the cheating and I tried everything to protect you after your stint in the hospital."

"That's all I heard from you afterwards. Guess what, John? Without speaking to you at all I forgave you for everything. Do you know why?"

John shook his head as he brought his drink up to his lips.

"Because at that time I loved you. I was willing to forgive you and and wipe the slate clean."

"What you did was different." He stated.

"It wasn't different, John." Alex was growing angry. "By the time Wade came around our relationship was going downhill anyway. We were both constantly working and you were trying to find ways to take down Nexus. We were together only for the sake of being together."

"No, we weren't." He reached across the table to hold her hands. "Things were fine between us before he came around."

"We tricked ourselves into thinking otherwise, John." Alex pulled her hands away from his. "Wade, at first may have not been the greatest person around. After spending time with him and seeing he had a different side to him, I started falling for him. Cheating was a shit thing to do and wasn't what I intended on doing. It just happened."

"At my expense."

"No, at the fact that I felt things for him that I'd never felt before. Something happened between us and before I knew it I was in love with him."

"It still wasn't right of you to do to me."

"It wasn't right when you did it to me." Alex snapped back. "Things happened the way they did and I'm sorry because they could have been prevented."

"You're telling me." John scoffed.

She remained quiet for a moment before nodding her head, as if confirming a thought. "Randy told me you changed, but somehow I still think you're the same. I'll be seeing you around."

John slid out of the booth and started following her out into the lobby. They couldn't leave things like this. If they couldn't be together, then they could at least be friends.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He gently grabbed her elbow, stopping her from going anywhere. "I just want us to get over this. It's been nearly two years."

"We'll try, John." Alex sighed. "It's going to take time. I'll see you later."

Alex tugged her arm away from him and turned around just in time to see Wade stepping out of the elevator. Perfect timing for him to see her now. This was just shaping up to be a bad night.

Wade had caught Alex from the corner of his eye. As nonchalantly as he could, he turned his head in her direction. That's when he saw John and he was seeing red. Why was she with him? All of people for her to be seen with. Clenching his jaw, he started towards them.

"Well, color me surprised." Wade smirked. "You're with yet another ex. Are you going to get pregnant with his kid too and then runaway for a year? Then just randomly tell him the baby didn't make it."

John's face scrunched up in confusion. He hadn't known about that. Then again she really hadn't made a point to tell him.

"I'm sick and tired of this." Alex finally broke. "Throwing that in my face constantly isn't going to change things. I fucked up. I know I did! If you hate me this much then don't bother talking to me or coming my way. I'm sick of hearing the same thing from you!"

"You tell him, Alex." John smiled.

"Don't even get me started on you." She stated, setting her sights on John.

The smile wiped off his face as he just nodded his head. The temper was slowly coming back to her. She wasn't going to take crap from anybody anymore.

"I have every right to behave this way." Wade commented as he glared at Alex.

"Doesn't mean you have to be." She shot back with. "Goodnight to you both."

Both men watched as she turned on her heel and started towards the bank of elevators.

"Wow, she is getting mean."

"I'll say." John muttered, then left.

Wade sighed when he was left alone. He hadn't intended on being crude to her. It was just becoming a natural reflex with him now. He wasn't mad at Alex anymore, just hurt. His talk with Drew really set him straight. He just couldn't come to grips with forgiving her. Well, not without telling Giselle just who Alex was. She deserved to know the truth. He wouldn't make the same mistakes with her that he made with Alex.

* * *

><p>"I hate men!" Alex vented when she entered the room.<p>

Phil set his comic book down and then looked at Alex. He took it that things hadn't gone well with John.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself." He got up and started towards the bathroom. "If you do want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Alex said nothing as she thought about what had taken place in the lobby. Just what was she going to do to make things better? She wanted to make things okay between her and John enough to make them civil towards each other. As for things with Wade, well, she wanted to work things out so that they could be close again. She really loved him and wished things hadn't been going the way they had been since she had returned. Then again, she couldn't really ask for much from him. He would have to come to his own terms if he wanted to forgive her and let her back in his life. Alex couldn't force Wade to do anything he didn't want to do.

"I'm going to lose my mind." She got up and went to the bathroom. "Talking to Punk would be the best thing right now."

Steam escaped from the bathroom when she opened the door. Closing the door behind her, Alex put down the lid on the toilet and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do." Alex said, loud enough for him to hear over the water.

"What happened?" He asked again, poking his head out from around the shower curtain.

"My talk with John didn't exactly go over smoothly."

"Did you expect anything major from him? I mean this is the guy who completely advertised your personal business all over the locker room."

"Thanks for reminding me." Alex frowned. "I don't know I was just hoping for some kind of closure. To make matters worse, we ran into Wade in the lobby."

He listened as she told him what happened. With a small sigh, he shut the water off and stuck his head out again. "Can you hand me the towel? It's on top of the sink."

She grabbed the towel and handed it to Punk. "It's just complicated."

"I don't know what you were expecting, Alex." He said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Things weren't exactly going to be all hunky dory when you came back. Problems were here when you left and they were still waiting for you when you came back. I know that you realize this. What I don't think you realized is that it's going to take time to mend broken bridges."

"Thanks for talking to me like I'm stupid, Phillip." Alex retorted. "I knew things were going to be difficult. Especially, with Wade. What I don't constantly need from him is having him throw everything in my face. You said it yourself, it's not going to change a thing."

Pulling the curtain aside, Punk looked at her. "He still loves you. Wade is just hurt right now."

"He's got a funny way of showing it."

"If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have made show of things in front of the club a couple of weeks ago."

"He doesn't." Alex said. "He did it to hurt me."

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the shower and stood in front of Alex. "Stop doubting yourself, babe. Sure, I said you have to move on, but it takes time."

Alex stood up, finally looking at him for the first time since he stepped out of the shower. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. The towel was hanging on his hips. The droplets of water cascading down his chest, over his stomach tattoo and down his hip dents. Chewing on her lower lip, she only nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right."

He followed her out of the bathroom and watched as she stripped down to her bra and panties. His eyes followed her every movement and he wanted nothing more than to feel her again. Kiss away all the pain and tell her everything would be all right because she had him. That wouldn't happen though. She was stuck on Wade and it just wouldn't work.

Sighing, he grabbed his things and started to change. He got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. When he he heard her crying, he grew angry. He really wanted to hurt Wade for saying those things to her. It would make him feel better, but it wouldn't change the situation.

"Don't cry, babe." He whispered in her ear.

Alex turned to face him and stared at him. For the longest time she said nothing. After thinking for a moment, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I owe you so much." She whispered. "Thanks for being there for me. I love you."

Smiling, he kissed her back and watched her until she fell asleep.

"I love you too." Phil said closing his eyes. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p>AN: Should stop ending the chapter with Punk/Alex moments?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: A HUGE new update for everyone. Thank you to those reviewing, reading, alerting, and favoring the story. I love you all! I have a never ending chapter for you which will no doubt raise a lot of eyebrows. The italicized writing is Alex's journal entry, giving you a piece of her mind. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>Sleep was proving to be a dream she would be unable to reach. No matter how much she kept her eyes closed and tried to will herself into the arms of a deep slumber, Alex couldn't. Her thoughts were keeping her awake and much to her own dismay, Phil's snoring was as well.<p>

Sighing, she softly broke out of his embrace and tossed her legs over the edge of the bed. If she couldn't sleep, then she would find something to do. TV? No, the noises would only wake him up. Alex knew he rarely was able to sleep anyway, so there wasn't any need to wake him up accidentally. Go and sit outside for a little bit? No, she was bound to run into somebody and the last thing she needed was false sincerity or someone asking if she was doing all right.

As if there were a magnet, her eyes were instantly drawn to her bag. Inside was the journal she had been writing in lately. Figuring since it was late and she had nothing else to do, writing wouldn't be such a bad idea. Writing down her thoughts might help the weight she felt on her shoulders get lifted slightly. Thus resulting in Alex getting some sleep. Liking the idea of writing something, she tiptoed over to her bag and grabbed what she needed, then she slowly proceeded to the bathroom.

_I saw him again tonight. Each day that passes and I see him, it gets harder for me. There are days when I just want to throw in the towel and leave, hoping that it will make things right again. Then I remember that is what got me into trouble in the first place._

_You see, being in such close proximity with Wade is making things increasingly difficult. Especially, with the way he looks and speaks to me nowadays. Well, it's not like I deserve anything other than that. Back to the point. His eyes used to hold so much love me. Whenever he talked to me, there was a softness in his accent that seemed to only show up when he was talking to me. Now, it's not like that. Angry stares and cold words are thrown my way. There really is nothing I can do because he has every right to be this way. Damn it all to hell if it doesn't hurt me!_

_I just don't know what I want to do anymore. Part of me wants to talk him one day and make him understand why I left. Then there's the side of me that just wants to give up on him and say fuck it. He obviously doesn't care anymore and clearly Wade has moved on, so why shouldn't I do the same? I remember now, because I still love him. I don't think anything can change that._

_Sometimes when I see him walking down the corridors I see a softness to him that is still there. He's still the big, tough guy that I fell in love with, but his heart, unbeknownst to him, is on his sleeve. Seeing him like that makes me think that there is still a chance. Then he notices me and that suddenly changes. His eyes turn gray as he glares at me, wondering why I had decided to return. Instead of asking me, he turns on his heel and walks away. Sometimes even pulling out his cell phone and calling his girlfriend. Speaking loud enough for me to hear. Just like that, all the false hope that I build up for myself comes crashing down around me. Making me realize that time has made us strangers. Even making the thought that we'll never be together again cross my mind._

_When I saw Wade tonight all of the false hope came rushing back to me for a split second and then I noticed he looked frustrated. Then I remembered John was with me, trying to get me to work things out with him. While, I do want to fix things, I don't want to be with him. I want some closure from him and that's all. It's something the both of us will need from each other. One day, maybe, we could be friends and nothing more. I don't think there's really much else we could be. Being in a relationship didn't work out with him. That's a good three years of my life I won't get back. So many ups and downs that have helped make and break me at the same time. When I have nights like this just to think and my thoughts fall to John I want to thank and scream at him at the same time. I'm grateful for the time I had with him and a part of me will always love him, but I don't know, we just lost track of what was important. On the other hand, I want to lash out at him. Ask just how in the hell he was able to crush my spirits? Take advantage of my vulnerability after things with Phil ended. Was I so afraid to be alone that I just rushed into things with him? That's a thought that's always worming it's way into my brain and I can never figure it out. It seems my brain is as confused as my heart._

_Somehow, day in and day out, I find ways to survive. Things tumble down around me and when I want to give up I don't. Sometimes I wonder if it's me or the fact that I have Phil with me._

_Phil._

_He's been my rock since I left last year. At times he has gotten on my nerves, but it was only because he cared. We do have a history together. It probably rivals everyone else's, but I wouldn't trade a single moment of it. Even now, I wouldn't. He holds me when I feel scared and wipes away my tears when he sees them. As much as he likes people to think he doesn't care, I see that he does. Things do get to him and it makes me wonder just how much of an affect are my problems having on him? If they are at all. Is there going to come a time where I am going to have to walk away from him too? Just for the sake of protecting him from whatever damage I may cause. No, no, what am I talking about? I can't ever leave him. I owe him too much to do that. I love him a lot more than I should to do that._

_Wait? I love him. As in I'm_ in_ love with him? That can't be._

Alex stopped writing for a moment. Her eyes quickly scanning over what she had just written. Did she just admit to herself that she was developing feelings for her ex?

_The possibility is there. We are always together and when we're apart I miss him. For those rare times when we are separated and then reunited my heart skips beats when I see him for the first time. Is that what that means? I'm in love with him. All those times Wade had asked me about it or thrown it in my face and he could have very well been right? No, no. that isn't the case. I love Phil, but I'm not _in_ love with him._

_The thought is laughable. I can't be in love with both Phil and Wade. I mean, sure, the thought of being in love with two different men is possible. It has happened before. But, no. I love Wade. Case closed._

Sighing, she closed the journal shut and rose to her feet. Thinking about her newfound realization, Alex had finally decided she was just confused. The possibility of anything happening between her and Phil were slim to none. He didn't love her like that anymore. Besides, she knew, and he knew as well, that she was still in love with Wade. Even if she didn't say outright that she wanted him back, Alex knew that Phil could still detect it.

Quietly crossing to the other side of the room, she placed her things back in her bag and tiptoed back to bed. Maybe, now she could get some sleep.

"Are you okay?"

Alex jumped back from the side of the bed in fear for a split second. She hadn't expected him to be awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smirked, lifting the covers and sliding back in next to him. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, you didn't wake me up." He shook the thought off. "I woke up and found you gone. I freaked out thinking that you had left without saying anything to me. Then I saw the bathroom light from underneath the door and I knew you were still here."

Her eyes connected with his for a second. Did she see what she thought she saw in them?

"I'm not going anywhere anymore." She smiled. "Nobody has to worry about that. I left once before and nothing was solved. Leaving again wouldn't do a thing to help the situation. Besides, I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you."

"If you say so." He said, leaning over her.

"I wouldn't." Alex smiled, resting her hand on the side of his face. "Crazy as it sounds, I'd really think it'd be like losing another part of myself if I left without you knowing."

He ran one of his hands through her hair, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Feeling is mutual." He murmured.

They sat in silence for the longest time before her hand moved from the side of his face, down the side of his neck and to his chest. Her fingers started to lightly trace the design of his chest piece, her eyes slowly moving over every inch of it.

"Do you want to tell me why you were in the bathroom so long?"

"Because I had to go." Alex joked, her eyes still on his tattoo.

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"I was just thinking about some stuff." Alex abruptly stopped tracing his chest piece with her fingertips, her eyes moving up to his. "I had a lot on my mind and I just couldn't sleep anymore. So I decided to write."

"Alex, you could have woken me up." He sighed, still hovering above her. "I would have listened."

"For once you were actually asleep. I couldn't find it in myself to wake you up."

"Stop thinking of me. I want to help you."

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly pulling him down to her. Her eyes remained on his as his face suddenly came to be inches away from hers.

"You've done enough for me." Her voice came out as a whisper. "The least I could do is let you get some sleep."

Balancing himself on one hand, he let the other one slowly run through her hair. "You come before everything else, Alex. I thought you knew that."

She did know that. Only too well. While she loved that he would always be there for her, she couldn't hold him back. He did have his own life to live. Having him by her side was great, but now, with the questioning of her feelings for him, she wasn't quite sure what to do or how to act. Should she stay with him and find a way to get through it or give him some space?

"You can't do that." Alex sighed. "I love that you are here for me, but Phil, I can't have you here every second. I can't run to you every time a small crisis befalls me."

"True." He smirked. "That still doesn't mean I won't be here."

"I love you." She smiled.

He knew she meant as a friend, but that still didn't stop him from what he did next. Closing what little space there was between them, he pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't take it anymore. For weeks he had battling the urges to kiss her and be with her. Being in such close proximities most of the time had really brought him to realize that he still felt something for her. Even if Alex didn't feel anything for him, he still wanted to go through with it. Feel her one more time before he shoved his emotions into the darkest corners of his mind.

Surprise filled her entire body when his lips connected with hers. The passion in which he exuded made her feel wanted for the first time in a while. It made her feel loved and without hesitating she returned the kiss, pressing her body against his. Relishing in the warmth radiating from him.

"I don't regret that." He whispered against her lips.

"We can't do this to ourselves." She replied, her eyes closed. "I can't do this to you."

"Open your eyes."

Alex's eyes slowly opened, instantly meeting with his.

"What can't you do to me?"

"I can't use you like this, Phil. It wouldn't be fair to you or me." Alex sighed, lightly pushing at him. She felt the mattress shift as he moved back to his side of the bed."My head wouldn't be in it and you know that. My mind wouldn't be focused on you, it would be focused on Wade. I'm still _in_ love with him and I can't exactly turn my feelings for him on and off like a light."

"I know you can't and I understand that." Phil sighed, placing his hands under his head and keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"But?" Alex inquired, propping herself up on her elbow.

"He doesn't deserve you." He frowned. "He doesn't deserve to have you still in love with him."

"You almost sound jealous." The brunette whispered, fearful of what the outcome might be.

"Not jealous." Punk lied. "Just with the way he's been treating you lately he doesn't deserve to be loved by you."

"I didn't exactly end things with him on the greatest note."

"That still isn't any reason to throw things in your face. Fantastic that he's moved on and all, but that's no reason to throw it in your face. It's not even a reason to belittle you every chance he gets."

"I'm confused. I thought you said he still loves me? That it showed?"

"It does, babe. It just doesn't mean he can be an asshole to you every chance he gets."

Sighing, Alex lowered herself back onto the mattress and turned away from him. She didn't have anymore to say on the subject. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was right, but rather, it had a lot to do with the fact that her feelings were just as jumbled up as his. When he kissed her, Alex had felt that spark they had years ago and it terrified her.

He felt the mattress shift underneath him and had noticed that Alex turned her back to him. His words had affected her in some way. Punk could tell that they did. She was thinking about things, he knew she was. The spark that they had when they were first together was still there. It was in the way he had kissed her and the way she kissed back. The intensity between them had never left and in that moment it had dawned on Punk that she had realized it too. Words weren't needed. It was all in her eyes and the realization terrified her. Much like it had freaked him out.

* * *

><p>The next dayAlex had left for the arena before Phil had. She wasn't quite sure how things would be between them by the time he got up and Alex wasn't to keen on finding out either. Not to mention, she had a meeting with Stephanie.<p>

"You're progressing nicely, Alex." Stephanie smiled at her. "We can start easing you back into the ring."

"Really?"

Hearing that she was going to be getting back into the ring excited her. She had been waiting for that moment since she first returned.

"Did you want to stay on interview duty for the remainder of your wrestling career?"

"It's not that." Alex laughed. "I'm just so happy to hear that. When do I get back in the ring?"

"Tonight." Her employer informed her. "You'll be partnering with AJ to take on the team of Alicia Fox and Beth Phoenix."

Alex smiled at the news because she was finally going to be getting inside the ring. It didn't matter if she was facing off against AJ. For her and in the WWE nowadays, a match for the women was a match. It could only be as good as they made it.

"Great." Alex said after Stephanie explained to her how the match would be set up.

"Tonight's card should be posted by the superstar entrance by now." Stephanie thought for a second. "Take a look to see when you're scheduled."

When she was dismissed, Alex headed in that direction and found that the card had been posted. Her match was in the middle of the card. After Santino's match, but before Phil's promo.

"I see you're on the card tonight."

She looked to her side to see Randy standing next to her. A small smile on his face.

"I am." Alex beamed, but frowned when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to John."

"So?"

"He told me what happened."

"I don't care to talk about him right now, Randy. We got together to talk and things didn't go over so smoothly. Neither of us want the same thing. He wants us to try again and I don't. Not to mention, he can't get over what happened with Wade and I can't seem to get over what happened before Wade. It's a losing situation for me and him."

"I thought you wanted closure?" Randy said, unsure of himself.

"I do want closure, but clearly we're not at that level of maturity yet." Alex snapped, then quickly calmed down. "Weeding out the problems isn't in the cards right now. Somewhere down the line we can do it, just not right now."

Randy sighed, knowing she was right. Neither one of them was in any state of mind to patch things up. Maybe, once they each got over what happened, then they could.

"Sorry, I just thought that because I got over what he had said about me and you that you could find it somewhere inside your heart to forgive him, Alex. But, I was wrong. I didn't look at the bigger picture."

Phil walking into the arena caught Alex's eye. Suddenly growing nervous, she told Randy she had to get ready for her match and stormed off.

"Where's she running off to?" He asked when he reached Randy.

"She has to get ready for ring action tonight." Randy nodded towards the match card.

Nodding his head, Phil turned on his heel and went in the direction of his locker room. He could see what Alex was doing and it bugged him a bit. Just as soon as a little bit of the truth came out of hiding she would runaway. Well, he wasn't going to let her get away with it this time. After RAW that night, they were going to talk.

* * *

><p>A smile crossed his face as he watched Alex move across the ring. It was like she had never left. She had shown no signs of ring rust and that amazed Wade.<p>

"Somebody is still in love with Alex."

The smile wiped off his face as he caught John from the corner of his eye.

"I come in peace." John held both his hands up. "I mean no harm."

"Could have fooled me." Wade snorted, his eyes on the monitor.

John should have known this was going to be hard. He hadn't exactly made things easy for either Wade or Alex. Every chance he had gotten he had made things difficult. Not to mention, he hadn't made things easy on Wade when he was alone. Everything he was going to say was hard, but it was the truth. He realized that in forgiving Alex he had to forgive the Brit as well. Slowly, they could all get the closure they needed.

"I'm not here to bicker with you." John ran a hand through his hair and then put his hat back on. "I'm not here to point fingers and I'm certainly not here to cause anymore trouble."

"Then what is that you need?" He wondered, not hiding his annoyance.

"I want to apologize for what happened."

Just as the ring bell rang, Wade whipped his head in John's direction. His eyes were widened in disbelief. John Cena was apologizing for what happened?

"I don't believe you."

"I was thinking about it the other day and every word Alex spoke to me a few days ago was true. By the time you came around we were only together for the sake of it. I more than likely stayed with her because I didn't want her to take her own life because of me. As horrible as that sounds, it's true. She probably stayed with me because she didn't want to be alone. We thought we still loved each other, but we just fooled ourselves. Something inside of you attracted Alex to you. The love and comfort she found in you was something she never had before. You gave her something she didn't have with Phil and something she didn't have with me. Wade you loved her for her and that was it. No questions asked. At the time I didn't want to believe it. My girlfriend of three years left me for a rookie who had me running to get his water. That wasn't acceptable to me, so I kept pestering you guys. It all had to do with the fact that I misread my feelings and was jealous. Two years later, I've learned the error of my ways. Spreading the rumors and airing out everyone's personal business was right of me. It was very high school of me and I regret it. So here I am, two years later, apologizing to you for what I've done."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just my word." He shrugged.

"Did you tell Alex any of this?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Good." Wade nodded. "Because I think it's something she should hear."

Silence fell between the two men. Alex's match had since ended and Phil had occupied the ring.

"You still love her." John remarked, turning away from the monitor. "I know you do."

"Hate to break it you Cena, but you're wrong. I don't love her anymore." Wade folded his arms across his chest. "With everything that she did to me and to herself, I can't. She always told me that she wasn't a good person and now I see it."

"That's not true." John shook his head. "Alex just has a weird way of handling things. Her heart was in the right place."

"Doubt it."

"It was. Deep down you know it was too. You're just hurt is all."

The Brit remained silent for a moment. Could this neanderthal be right? Nah, he couldn't. John didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm not hurt. I'm over her." He shrugged. "I have Giselle now."

John said nothing as Wade started moving away from him. He was about to say something when he stopped and turned around to face him one more time. John was perplexed when Wade had stuck his hand out to shake.

"Thanks for the apology, Cena." He shook his hand. "Just tell Alex what you told me."

When he was a good few feet away, he called after Wade. Only when he got his attention did John say, "Take good care of Alex."

* * *

><p>He waited outside the divas locker room. All the divas, but the one he wanted to see had walked out.<p>

"Is she still in there?" Phil asked Eve when she had walked out.

"Just about ready, I guess." Eve shrugged. "You can go in and see her. Alex is the only one in there."

When Eve was gone, Phil sauntered into the room, not even bothering to knock.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked when she saw him. "I thought you left already."

"I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to. We haven't seen each other all day."

"Phil-"

"I didn't mean to start any trouble between us last night." He cut her off. "I was just speaking my mind. As usual, it got me into trouble."

"I'm not mad about last night." Alex sighed, trying to control her emotions. "I had something else on my mind as well."

"Like?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it." She weakly smiled, resting her bag on her shoulder. "As soon as I get things figured out, I'll tell you, Phil."

Alex had thought about what to do all day long and had decided to get her feelings together first. There wasn't any need to string Phil along. She didn't want to do that and he didn't deserve it.

"Fine by me." He smiled, stretching his hand out toward her. "Ready?"

Smiling, she intertwined her hand with his and allowed Phil to lead her out.

Wade had thought about what John had told him and that led him to wonder if he could be friends with Alex. His mind had led him to wonder just what could happen. So much so it led him to her locker room. He had just turned the corner when he saw Alex leaving with Phil. They were hand in hand and he could hear their laughter. Jealousy coursed through his veins for a second before he realized that she had every right to move on as well. If he wanted to fix things, he would have to get over things and that started with hearing Alex out.

"Alex!"

Hearing her name, she stopped walking and turned to see Wade walking towards her from the other end of the corridor.

"Yes?" She was confused.

"Can we talk?" Wade asked, ignoring Phil.

Phil waited to hear what Alex would say. Part of him was nervous because he wanted her to leave with him. Another part of him wanted her to go with Wade so that way Alex could see that what he told her the night before was true.

"We can." Alex warily agreed, letting go of Phil's hand. "I'll see you at the hotel, Phil."

* * *

><p>Giselle was chomping at the bits. Ever since she had seen the picture of Wade and his ex leaving the arena together after Raw that night, she had grown fearful, even a little bit curious, she had to admit. She knew Wade would tell her everything when he was ready but Giselle couldn't fight it anymore. She had to know something about this girl. Fear gripped her inside and out about her coming back. Was she back for the sole purpose of being with Wade again?<p>

Sighing, she turned her attention back to the computer as she waited for the page to load. Once it did, she went directly to Google and typed _Alex WWE_ into the search bar. Within seconds pictures, fan sites, her Twitter, and Wikipedia popped up. Giselle clicked on site after site trying to find out anything she could about the woman. She was from Chicago. Typical things about her early life came up. Nothing would really tell her the deal with Wade.

Giselle was growing frustrated and finally left the site she was on. Finally she scrolled back up and typed both Wade and Alex's names into the search bar. A slew of pictures and forums popped up.

For minutes on end Giselle clicked through image after image of them. In earlier pictures they both looked miserable with each other. Almost like she couldn't stand the sight of him and vice versa. Soon enough the pictures began to change. They looked happy with each other and in love to the point where it seemed they couldn't break.

"Fuck." She cursed to herself as she closed the browser.

It was hard to see those pictures of them. The way he looked at her in those pictures made Giselle worry. In the few months they had been together he had never looked at her like that. Getting up, she got up and left the house. She needed something to do to get her mind off of things. Those pictures shook her up and Giselle could only wonder how she would feel when Wade told her everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Update!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts, I love you all! I really appreciate that you take the time to do this. Well, I have a bit of a filler for you. I promise, things will start getting intense soon enough. I hope you enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>The silence surrounding them was deafening and driving them each insane. Numerous times they had made eye contact with each other, but haven't spoken a word. The last words muttered between them was Alex agreeing to leave with him.<p>

With a small sigh, Alex looked over at Wade, to see him nursing his drink. For minutes on end she had been staring at him, wondering just what kind of mood he was in. His facial expressions hadn't revealed if he was annoyed or angry with her. It revealed nothing in the least bit, making her wonder just why he had wanted to see her.

Wade placed the empty glass on the table in front of him. His eyes found their way to hers, finally noticing that Alex was looking at him. Her facial expression was relaxed, but a closer look at Alex's eyes told him everything. She was anxious, her thoughts running a million miles a second. Running a hand through this hair, he looked away from her again. What was he doing there? Why would he have made the impulsive decision to talk to her that night? Time had made them strangers to each other. Something about her was different. Something he hadn't seen inside of her before had made itself known, making him hesitant to let her back in.

"I'm pretty sure a staring contest was the last thing on your mind tonight, Wade."

He was startled by her voice, a small whisper with a slight tremble that shook him to his core. Silence had engulfed them for so long that he had almost forgotten what their purpose was for seeing each other.

"I thought I could talk to you." He finally spoke up. "The impulse to see you overtook my senses."

"We've been sitting like this for an hour and now you find to tell me this." Alex said, annoyed. "You couldn't have told me this when we reached the hotel?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you." Wade was trying to keep himself together. "I do want to talk to you. This is just a matter of getting my thoughts together."

Alex started to rise from her seat when Wade's hand quickly wrapped her wrist. "Don't leave. Not yet."

"Wade-"

"Please, not yet. I really need to get this out there." Wade interrupted her. "Then you can go about your merry way. Back to Phil or wherever it is you're going."

Her eyes broke away from his, suddenly scanning the bar around them. They were so lost in their thoughts that neither one of them noticed their colleagues scattered around the bar. A quick glance at them had told Alex they had been watching them, waiting for some kind of an explosion to take place for their enjoyment.

"Can we do this somewhere private then?" She whispered. "We have a bit of an audience and I don't want to give them the satisfaction of giving them a show."

He followed her gaze and noticed that they were being watched. A quick glimpse of Kelly whispering something to Eve told him they were already the subject of their gossip. Letting go of Alex's wrist, he rose from his chair and nodded for her to follow him.

As she followed him out, Alex could hear the laughter of Eve and Kelly. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore them and move on. Her life was none of their business anyway. They did not matter.

Wade waited for her at the bar entrance, slightly smiling when she finally reached him. Throwing her a weak smile, he held out his hand for her to take. He had heard them laughing and even though Alex would say nothing, Wade knew a small part of it was bothering her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, stuffing her hands in her jean pockets.

"To my room?"

Against her better judgment, the brunette nodded her head and started for the elevators. If he wanted to do this, then they would. Even though she wasn't showing it, she was happy for the chance. Having the air cleared with Wade, even if they didn't remain friends, was all that mattered to her.

Wade stood beside her as they waited for the elevator. He didn't know why it did, but her refusal to take his hand really bothered him. It bothered him in a way it shouldn't have. Before, he could analyze his actions any further the elevator dinged and the doors opened, not giving him a chance to think.

"I really think I went about things the wrong way." He said when they got inside his room. "While, I do maintain the right to be angry with you, I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I shouldn't have said I didn't care about our son without knowing what happened. I should have taken the time to listen to you before I went off like that. Throwing Giselle in your face like that, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Wade." Alex finally said after a moment or two. "Look, I really wish I could explain myself right now, but I can't. There is just so much I need to say to you I just don't know where to begin."

Wade smirked at her. Mere minutes ago she was snapping at him for not knowing what to say and here she was doing the exact same thing.

"Start from the beginning." Wade took a step towards her. "Start from that night in London. When I proposed to you and you said yes. Only for you to leave me in the middle of the night."

Releasing a shaky breath, Alex turned her head away from him.

"No, no. You can't do this to me." Wade urgently spoke, turning her head towards him. "Over a year without any contact and you come back just as I move on. All these feelings I have for you are confusing me. I don't know what to think or how to feel anymore. Damn it, Alex, I don't even know you anymore!"

"We rushed into a relationship." Alex started crying. "My relationship with you started in a similar fashion to how mine with Phil started. Sleeping together and meeting here and there. We were doomed from the start. I put an end to us to prevent us from having the same thing happen again."

"Prevent the same thing from happening? Our relationship was nothing like the one you had with him. Never did I skip around on you, nor did I hurt you in any fashion. All I ever did was love you and want to move us to the next level. You wanted to prevent something from happening? I doubt it. Look at what it has caused!" He snapped, causing Alex to step back in shock. "We lost a year together. We lost our son and you didn't tell me until a few weeks ago. Hurt is what it caused. The deterioration of whatever we could have had together came about from your preventing things."

Alex wiped away her tears as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her mind on what he had just spoken to her. Everything he said was true and that's what made it hurt worse.

"Why are we doing this if you feel this way?" Alex wondered with slumped shoulders.

He moved to where she was sitting, popping a squat, lowering his head enough to catch her gaze. Wade had calmed himself down, trying to find the right words.

"John spoke to me earlier tonight and he put a lot of things in perspective for me." He finally admitted. "He made me realize that I can't spend anymore time moping about what happened. Screaming and acting like petulant children isn't going to make things better for us."

"I can't do this right now." She got up and started across the room. "I'm sorry for what I have done. One day, I promise Wade, you'll be able to understand why I did what I did."

He remained unmoving as she stepped out into the hall. Only when the door softly closed behind her did Wade rise to his feet and move numbly across the room and pulled something out of his gym bag. He looked down at the paper in his hands. It had been folded and unfolded so many times it looked tattered and older than it was. With a sigh, he unfolded it once more and allowed his eyes to take in the words all over again. Every raw emotion he has felt over the last year returned, making him want to lash out at her, but at the same time making him want to hold her. Ask her why she had felt the need to run. Sure, Alex had mentioned why she was leaving, but he needed to hear it out loud.

"Damn it." He groaned, folding up the letter and placing it on the nightstand.

There was nothing else for him to do but wait until she decided, in her words, to explain herself better. Wade only hoped it would bring them some kind of closure.

* * *

><p>Phil set aside his comic book when he heard the door open and close. When Alex entered his line of vision he stood up and crossed over to her. He took in the expression on her face and was curious to what had happened. She seemed calm, a little too calm.<p>

"So?" He asked, dragging the word out.

"It was interesting." She slightly laughed, looking up at him. "Words can't even begin to describe how strange it was. Actually, interesting doesn't even begin describe what happened."

He didn't know what to say or how to act.

"The only reason why he talked to me was because John had put things in perspective for him." Alex sarcastically laughed. "He didn't talk to me because he felt he really wanted to or anything, it was because of something John said to him!"

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "He's was going to want to talk to you eventually."

"Why after John talked to him? We should have been able to do this when I came back or..." Alex trailed off.

"Or what?"

"If I had called while I was away or if I hadn't left to begin with."

"You can't dwell on the past anymore." He sighed, rubbing small circles on her back. "It happened and its over with."

"I know." Alex groaned, resting her head against his chest. "I guess I can't complain entirely. He did somewhat apologize for throwing things in my face. For being so harsh since I've been back."

"See it didn't go all that bad."

"Probably not. I guess I'm just more upset with myself than anything." Alex lifted her head up to look at Phil. "I told him I would explain everything to him soon."

He looked at her confused. Hadn't she already done that? Her actions were pretty simple and basic. No need for any other explanations.

"I know its weird, but I want him to know _everything_."

"Do you think that will help?"

"I hope so." She whispered, resting her head on his chest again. "I sure do hope so."

He caught the sadness in her voice and he felt his heart break for her. It seemed that coming back was doing more harm then good. Then again its not like everything can be resolved overnight.

He brought his arms to her shoulders, pushing her back slightly to look at her. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It seems Wade is coming to his senses and you are too."

"I guess you're right." She looked away from him, biting on her lower lip. "I just want this all over with."

"Still impatient as ever." Phil laughed slightly.

"Yeah." She laughed halfheartedly.

Alex watched as Phil backed away from her and then back to the bed, picking up his comic book and going back to where he left off. Genuinely smiling for the first time that night, she turned on her heel and started to get ready for bed.

"Which superhero are you on tonight?" Alex wondered as she crawled in beside him.

"Spiderman." He answered, not tearing his gaze away from the page.

"Nice." Alex nodded her head, her lips tightly pursed together.

From the corner of his eye Phil could see she was exhausted, but probably unable to sleep. It was probably going to be like the night before. She would fall asleep, but end up tossing and turning the entire time. He hated nights like that just as much as Alex did. Any kind of torment that she was experiencing, even in sleep, made him hurt. Closing the book once more, he placed it on the nightstand, turning his attention back to her.

"Don't stop reading because of me." Alex said before yawning.

"I can't read when you're feeling like this."

Rolling her eyes, Alex leaned over him and grabbed Spiderman from beside him. Flipping it open to the beginning, she handed it to him. "Read it to me. From the beginning."

"Alex..." Phil's voice trailed off.

"I just won't be able to sleep if I don't know what happens between Spiderman and the dude with the octopus arms?" She questioned at the end. "Please."

"Doc Ock." He laughed, taking it from her. "He's not in this issue."

"I beg your pardon." She commented, laying her head on his chest. "Then don't keep me in suspense. Start reading so I can find out who the villain is in this issue."

Turning his head to the side, he looked down at her. Alex looked so comfortable and peace that it made him feel better. He even felt the same way. With a simple shake of his head, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her any closer, if possible and started reading to her.

* * *

><p>AN: All filler and no thriller.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love you all! I have an update for you and I hope you enjoy. This will be the last update for the next month. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>Alex was digging around her gym bag when she heard footsteps approaching her. From the corner of her eye she could see a green shirt, automatically telling her just who it was.<p>

"What do you want?"

John stopped in his tracks, holding his hands up. "I come in peace."

"Funny hearing those words coming from you, John." Alex smirked. "I don't care to hear your spiel today or any other day for that matter."

"You have every right to be defensive." He said, his hands falling down to his sides. "We don't really have the cleanest track record."

"That's for sure." She snorted, returning her attention back to her bag. "Seriously, I don't care to hear it, John. Anytime we cross paths it's the same crap. We try to talk and in the end things blow up in ours faces. We both leave angry at the other and I just prefer not to deal with it anymore."

Out of habit, he took off his hat, ran a hand over his hair and then placed the hat back on his head. They each sounded like a broken record whenever they tried to talk and he was growing sick of it. If he wanted to finally move on and get any kind of closure then this was the only way he could do it. Especially, if she wanted the same thing too.

"I just need ten minutes." John's blue eyes watched as she rifled through her things. "Then I'll leave you alone."

"No, John." She mumbled, looking at him and then turning her attention back to her bag. It was the most interesting thing to her suddenly. "Just go. I don't want to go through this mental anguish with you anymore."

"I don't want to go through this anymore either." He made the bold move in crossing the room and sitting down next to her. "That's why I want to speak with you."

"No."

"You know what, I'm not going to go back and forth with you. We're not kids anymore, Alex. The both of us are grown adults who can handle this maturely."

"A look at history tells us we can't. So leave now." Alex was beginning to get frustrated with him. "Please, John. We need to stop doing this to each other."

"The only way to stop is for you to listen to me. Just ten minutes, Alex." He pleaded with her. "For the sake of us, just ten minutes."

Stopping her venture through her bag for absolutely nothing, she made eye contact with him. She quickly thought of everything they had been through. All the good times when they were able to laugh and hold each other. Even all of the bad times when they constantly fought and finally just broke down. Her leaving Wade because of John suddenly occurred to her and she knew he was right. Hearing him out would be good for them and maybe her relationship with Wade in the long run.

"Fine, you have ten minutes."

"I talked to Wade about a week ago."

That rung a bell. Wade, himself, had told her and she all but flipped out when he told her that. It made her think that Wade had only talked to her because of what John had told him as opposed to wanting to see her on his own. Sighing, she knew that deep down inside she was grateful for Wade making the first move. Maybe, now, after this, she could make the next one.

"A couple of weeks ago when we last spoke you said things that really hit home for me. I'm always going to love you, I'll admit that to you right now. We've had our ups and downs, but what couple hasn't? In the end, you were right. We were only together for the sake of it. I didn't want to leave you and have something else happen and you didn't want to be alone."

"What made you see that I was right?" Alex asked, not sure if she wanted to hear his reply.

"I thought long and hard about what I was going to say to you, hence why I didn't talk to you after I talked to Wade." John admitted. "In that time, I remembered everything we had been through and it dawned on me. Towards the end we weren't really happy. I was happy when I had some time away from you and you were happy with Wade. I remembered how your eyes would light up when Wade was around or when he was mentioned. You _were_ happy. I noticed this and I grew jealous. You see, I didn't look at the right side of things. Instead, I grew jealous because we didn't have that anymore. Because I couldn't make you happy. To make myself feel better I hurt you. I'm sorry for all of that."

"I was no better either."

"You reacted in the only way you knew." He said. "I was making you miserable, so you went elsewhere. All those rumors and fights could have been prevented had I gotten my head out of my ass. My head was up my ass as recent as a few weeks ago. Then I just saw how upset you were over Wade and everything else that I knew things had to change. It hit me that I couldn't see you like that anymore. Like I said, I'll always love you. The only way to show that I love you is to finally let things go. To finally allow you to let things go."

Tears were beginning to pool her eyes. When he dropped by earlier she thought it would be the same crap they had been arguing about for the last year. She assumed that they would eventually turn into immature teenagers, arguing about who was in the right and in the wrong. The two of them having a conversation as mature adults made her realize that things wouldn't be so bad anymore.

"Thank you." She cried, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Alex closer to him. He held her and listened to her mumbling her thanks until she finally let him go.

"I'm sorry too." Alex wiped away her tears. "I should have just broke things off with you sooner instead of sneaking around with Wade."

"I could have done the same thing too." John rose to his feet. "That's all I needed to say. I'll be seeing you around."

He was halfway to the door when she called for him again. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"Take care of yourself, babe." He smiled and then continued out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go home next week?"<p>

Phil looked at Alex from the corner of her eye and noticed that she had spaced out again. She had been like this all night and he was beginning to wonder if she was doing all right.

"Alex?" He rested his free hand on her thigh and gently squeezed it.

"Yes?" She shook her head of her thoughts and turned her focus on Phil. "Sorry, I spaced out again."

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her before turning his eyes back on the road. "You've been like this all night."

"I'm fine." She nodded her head as she subconsciously laid her hand on top of his. "John and I talked earlier tonight."

His left hand tightened on the steering wheel as he tried to control himself. It was no secret that he wasn't all that fond of John because of what he had put Alex through.

"It went rather well." Alex said, running her fingertips over his knuckles. "He apologized for what he did and everything he said provided the closure that I needed. The closure I need to finally move on."

"After all that, all it took was some sappy speech for you need to gain closure."

"It wasn't sappy, it was genuine. I love John, Phil." She shrugged. "Sure, I'm not in love with him, but he was a big part of my life. I'm forgiving him, just like I forgave you. In this last year or so I have learned that if I want move on I need to forgive. By talking to John earlier, I got just that. Now, I can finally talk to Wade and give him some peace of mind for what I did."

"I don't just want it to be some ploy on his end and for you to get hurt again."

"It's not a ploy."

"How do you know?"

"Was it a ploy when you and I got stuck in the elevator and talked?"

"Of course it wasn't!" He yelled. "It isn't like I planned for the elevator to get stuck."

"Then John isn't being insincere." Alex concluded.

"Based off of what evidence?"

Alex turned in her seat to get a better view of Phil. She was slowly beginning to get frustrated with him. Lately he had been so moody and irritable. Anytime she would ask him what was wrong he would brush her off.

"What's been with you lately? You've been so pissy lately."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm doing fine, Alex." Phil snapped as he stopped at the light. "Stop asking me."

"No, something is bothering you." She sighed. "I just want to help you."

"I don't need any help." He grunted as the light changed. "Just drop it."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their fight. It almost sounded like they were a couple.

"Why are you laughing?"

She didn't stop laughing until he had parked the car and shut it off.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"We sounded like a couple arguing back there."

Seeing her laugh made him forget his frustrations and the fact that he was being hypocritical. In fact, seeing her laugh made him better. It was the first time she had laughed genuinely in a while.

"We did." He laughed along with her. "It's probably just all that time we spend together catching up to us."

She noticed that his laughter faded as he said that and that he turned away from her. Almost as if to hide something from her. Sighing, she leaned over the compartment between them and turned his face so that he was facing her.

"I know something is bugging you and it has nothing to do with John or Wade." Alex whispered. "This has something to do with us. With some unresolved feelings that there might be here."

"There aren't any."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Alex inquired. "I'm not stupid, Phil. You kissed me and I kissed you back. I felt something too and sometimes just accidentally brushing against you sends shivers down my spine."

"You're confused." He said as he took his seatbelt off. "All this talk of John and Wade has you loopy."

"No, it doesn't." She wrapped her hand around his wrist. "Neither one of us has mentioned that kiss until now. I'm not dumb Phil and you're not either. You felt something. I know you did."

He sat back in his seat, keeping his eyes straight ahead. If he looked anywhere but at Alex, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings. When she said it wasn't right to string him along before, he knew she was right. Keeping that in mind and the fact that he didn't want to further confuse her feelings, he had to deny it.

"I thought I felt something so I kissed you. As it turned out, I was wrong." He shrugged. "No big deal."

Alex let go of his wrist and got out the car. She knew what he was doing and she had to wonder if he realized it. After all, she did know him better than he knew himself.

"Just because I'm not telling you what you want to hear it doesn't mean you can run off like that." Phil whispered when he caught up to her. "You know I'm right."

"I know you felt something." She muttered. "I know you did because I saw it in your eyes before and after you kissed me. I do love you, Phil. For our sake I want it all figured out."

"There's nothing to figure out."

Before she could respond, he walked away, leaving her as infuriated as ever.

* * *

><p>"Giselle I told you that <em>nothing<em> happened." He sighed. "I just needed to clear the air with her in order to make work better for the both of us."

"It really showed when you screamed at her in front of the club." Giselle smirked. "You're doing a fabulous job."

"None of this concerns you, Giselle!"

"It doesn't concern me? I'm your girlfriend! Everything concerns me."

"Alex is my past and has nothing to do with you. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Ever since Alex had come waltzing back Wade had been different and Giselle disliked the fact. After finding out that they were together a week prior and ended up in his hotel room she grew worried. What frightened her even more was all the information she had found on the internet concerning Wade and his former girlfriend.

"I have everything to worry about when you two are drinking and heading back up to your hotel room!"

"Where are you getting your information from? I had one drink and then we left the hotel bar because we couldn't talk with half of the locker room sitting around us."

"Kelly told me that you two were quite drunk and headed upstairs."

"Kelly?" He laughed. "I wouldn't believe a word that drips from her mouth. She's got quite the reputation around the locker room."

"Something tells me that she's telling the truth."

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Giselle." Wade practically shouted. "I had one drink and then we left because we couldn't talk with half of the roster around. I'll admit we did go up to my room, but nothing happened. All we did was talk about the problems between us and she left."

The blonde glared at her boyfriend, not entirely sure if she should believe him. To her knowledge, Wade did have a history of getting around. He after all did break up a relationship between Alex and someone else named John. Not to mention, he did have a slew of affairs and when things with Alex went down south. If he could do something like that, then he was capable of anything.

"I don't know if I can believe that." Giselle folded her arms just underneath her breasts. "A man and a woman cannot go back to a hotel room and just talk. There's always something else involved. Especially, between exes."

"You're paranoid." Wade grumbled as he grabbed his room key.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm always glad to have you on the road with me, but right now you're infuriating me and I don't want to be around you."

"Don't go!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"We both need to calm down." Wade said without stopping. "When I get back we'll talk when you're more rational."

Anger consumed her entire being as he continued to walk away from her. Was this his way of solving things? Walking away never did a thing. If he admitted to what she already knew, then they could settle this entire thing. But, no, he had to be stubborn and continue denying it.

"If you leave right now I won't be here when you get back!"

"Whatever it takes for you to calm down." He sighed and then left.

* * *

><p>Alex said nothing as she followed him into the room. Quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Phil. Especially, after how their argument went down. What was so bad about admitting that there possibly could have been something there? She knew there was and for a while now she had been trying to deny it, but there really wasn't any use to ignore it anymore. Not when they could figure something out. It just bugged her that Phil had decided to pretend it was nothing.<p>

"You know you can sleep with me." He muttered when he saw her fixing the other bed.

"It's better I don't." She replied, not looking at him. "We spend too much time together. So after tonight, I think it's better I start rooming either by myself or with someone else."

"I tell you something you don't want to hear and now you're mad at me?" He questioned her.

"I'm mad at you because you're denying what I feel and what you feel." She sighed as she plopped down onto the bed. "Had you not felt something you wouldn't have kissed me and I wouldn't have kissed you back either. All this time we've been spending together has thrown us both for a loop."

"You're the one that says she is still in love with Wade and that you want to work things out."

"I do love Wade, but at the same time, there's this too."

He ran a hand through his hair as he blew air from between his lips. "I don't know what brought this about."

"Your attitude." Alex snorted as she now fell back onto the bed. "You were angry and I know it's because of this. All I wanted was for us to-"

"What do you want to hear?" Phil walked over to the bed and pulled her up. "Do you want to hear that I still may love you? That being in such close proximities with you drives me crazy because I can't kiss you or hold you the way I did before. A lot of nights I can't sleep because my feelings for you confuse me that much? Do you want to hear that I regret how we broke up and that it _still _weighs down on my conscience? My feelings are killing me and they shouldn't be. Everything should be as clear as they were last year, that we were only friends. All this time together blurred the line between friends and lovers. I definitely know where I want to be with you because I love you. We can't do anything because of Wade! Because you love him and I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to get fucked over in the end. Fuck if this doesn't hurt Alex! Its hurts to love you, but the pain is worth it. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Do you mean all of that?"

"Yes, I do!" He exclaimed, letting her hands go.

She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around her neck and closed the space between them. Her lips were mere inches away his.

"We're going to figure this out." Alex muttered against his lips. "Without me going crazy."

"Call me selfish but I say we forget about all of that and you just be with me. Forget Wade and be with me again." He smiled.

"I wish it was that easy."

"Me too." Phil agreed with her. "Me too, babe."

"One day at a time, I guess."

He said nothing as he pushed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Phil had fallen asleep and Alex lay in his arms wide awake. The events of that night playing in her mind. He had really admitted to her what he was feeling. It all about matched up with what she had been feeling recently. While, part of her wanted to just move on with him, she couldn't. There was still Wade who was on her mind and who she still loved. Though, it seemed, if he could move on then so could she. However, on the other hand, she didn't want to start something with Phil for fear of Wade coming around again. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.<p>

Sighing, she carefully, as to not wake him, got out of bed and slid her shoes on. She needed a little bit of air and a lot of time to think. Get her mind straight and figure things out before she hurt someone else.

Giselle had waited for Wade to come back, but three hours later, he hadn't. So she did the only thing she could; pack her things and head back for home. Time was what they needed to cool off from their argument. Maybe in a few days time they would be okay.

Stepping into the hallway, Giselle had just closed the door behind her when she spied someone from the corner of her eye. Looking to her left, her heart all but stopped when she saw it who it was. The source of their argument and her suspicions that Wade was ready to jump back to her. Gripping the handle on her suitcase, she started in that direction as she called out to the brunette.

Hearing her name being called, she looked up to see an angry blonde heading in her direction. She seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out where she had seen the woman before.

"Yes?"

"I needed to talk to you." Giselle snapped, coming to a stop in front of her. "Stay away from my boyfriend! He's mine. Things ended between the two of you for a reason. So stop messing with his head!"

"Your boyfriend is who?" Alex asked, still not putting two and two together.

"Wade Barrett." She smirked. "Did you forget me so fast? We met outside the club about a month or so ago."

"I thought you looked familiar." She tried to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "What are you babbling about?"

"Stay away from Wade. He is with me now."

"Look, I don't know what you've been told, but I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Wade and I."

"That's why you were drunk and in his hotel room last week."

"I repeat, I don't know what you've been told, but that never happened. Yes, Wade and I did talk last week." Alex stuck her hands in her back pockets. "We did end up in his hotel room. Neither one of us were drunk and the only reason why we went to his room was because half of the locker room was there watching us. So we went somewhere private. We talked and then I left. Nothing happened."

Her story had matched up with what Wade had told her. That still didn't mean she wasn't skeptical. Wade could have called her and told her what to say should they run into each other.

"He said the same thing and I'll tell you what I told him." Giselle glared at Alex. "A man and a woman cannot go into a hotel room and not have sex. That is especially true if they are exes."

Alex smirked as she shook her head. If this woman only knew that she had been traveling and rooming with her ex-husband she would surely flip.

"Believe what you want. I don't have to justify myself to you." The brunette shrugged. "Neither does Wade."

"I'm his girlfriend. He _has_ to justify himself to me. Otherwise our relationship would end up like yours."

"I don't know where you come off acting like this and I don't care to know. You know absolutely nothing about me or my relationship with Wade. Whatever you've been told or read online is fabricated. Therefore you keep your mouth shut and out of our business!"

"Our? I like that you're talking like he is still yours." She laughed, letting go of her suitcase. "Just stay away!"

"I can't promise you anything." Alex smiled, deciding to mess with her head. "I might stay away from him, but who is to say he'll stay away from me. Good night!"

Giselle's mouth opened in shock. Did this woman really have the gall to say that to her and think she would sit there and take it? Well, she was wrong. There was a way to get them to stay apart and she knew just what to do. She only hoped it worked.

* * *

><p>AN: Talk about a mess of emotions.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Alex, Giselle, and Michael.

A/N: YAY! Yet another update! Very exciting stuff. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and placed this story on their favorites list. I love you all! I hope you enjoy. Review.

Flashbacks are italicized.

* * *

><p><em>His lips attached to the side of her neck as his hands tugged the hem of her shirt upwards. Moving away from her, he pulled the shirt over her head. Tossing it over his shoulder, he smirked down at her.<em>

"_I've missed you so much." _

_Her fingertips softly traced his lips as she fell into past thoughts of when they were together. Though, they argued often, they did have their tender moments. He had his tender moments. Softly sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers. Gently, she pressed her lips against his._

She brushed her fingertips against her lips, almost as if she could feel his lips on hers. His warm breath against her face. Words spoken softly filled her ears. If she listened close enough, Alex could still hear them.

_His eyes never left hers as he slowly moved his body against her. He watched as she bit her lip in pleasure or allowed a soft moan to pierce he room. He watched as her eyes darkened because of the lust she was feeling. More importantly, he watched how she was enjoying this and possibly feeling what she had felt before._

"_You mean so much to me."_

_The warmth of his body hovering above hers sent her into another world. Every part of her body was on fire with his touch. Her lips ached to feel his against hers again. It seemed she was starved for him._

"_I missed you, Phil." Her words came out so soft she wasn't sure she had spoken them. _

It was almost like it never happened. Almost like a dream that she surely didn't want to wake up from. Knowing that he still cared about her and loved her left her feeling excited and confused. Where do they go from there?

_Chest against chest, forehead pressed to forehead. Lips attached to each other. One pair of hands tangled in her hair as another pair of hands gripped his biceps. Together, they moved against each other. _

"_Ahh, Phil." She groaned, breaking the kiss. _

"_Alex. My Alex." He moaned in her ear. _

_She said nothing as she moved on his length, her body pressing closer to his. Feeling his skin against hers made her mad with desire. _

"What are we going to do now?" She whispered to herself. "I wanted tonight to happen as much as he did. I want to be with him, but at the same time, there is Wade to contend with. Even if he is a past chapter in my life, I still do love him. I want to fix things with him. In doing that, I don't want to hurt Punk. He means so much to me."

Groaning in frustration, she cradled her head in her hands. Why is that she found the constant need to complicate her life? For once, she wanted things to be simple. No confusion, no complications, and most definitely no hurting anybody in the end.

_Placing her hands on his chest, Alex continued moving up and down his length. Her soft moans becoming harder as she came closer to her climax._

"_Ahh, Punk." She hissed, when his nails dug into her hips._

"_That's it, Alex." He coaxed her, pushing his hips up towards her. _

_His breathing grew short as he felt his own climax approaching. Pressing his fingernails harder into her sides, he continued pushing into her further. Growls emanated from him and moans escaped from her as they together climaxed. Alex's tiny frame collapsed on him._

_Punk's hands quickly tangled in her hair as he brought her lips to his. Breaking the kiss, she looked down into his eyes and saw the shine in his eyes. Even if it was for one night, he had her then and he could go on like that._

"_I love you." He whispered, breaking into her thoughts._

_Smiling, Alex said nothing as she pressed her lips to his again. Now, wasn't the time for them to talk. It was the moment for her revel in feeling him again. It was only now that she could freely love him and not have to worry about anyone else._

Brushing away her tears, Alex got up and headed inside of the hotel once more. Going outside for fresh air seemed to be the wrong thing to do as it did nothing to help. Clearing her head had only seemed to confuse things even further.

Looking towards the bank of elevators, she decided she wasn't ready to go upstairs yet. Sighing, she turned in the direction of the bar. A drink or two might help her clear head.

Stepping inside, she noticed Wade was sitting at the bar, but he wasn't alone. With her luggage in tow, stood an annoying Giselle beside him. Though she couldn't see her, Alex guessed that she was still upset with him.

"Anytime something goes wrong, you always run to the alcohol." Giselle snapped. "It doesn't surprise me none that I've found you down here."

"I thought you were leaving." He grunted, his grip tightening on the glass.

"Well, it was my intention to leave until I saw you." She sighed. "I had planned on working things out with you and staying with you until the end of the week."

"Wasn't aware that your version of talking things out was sniping."

"This is why we can't ever solve an argument right away." Giselle, raised her hand, then dropped it down to her side. "You either deny everything or you have a smart ass reply."

"I'm not denying anything. Nothing happened between us." He growled, turning to face her. "Your paranoia is what prolonging an otherwise petty fight."

Gripping onto the handle of her suitcase, Giselle muttered something and then spun on her heel. Leaving Wade to drink himself away and her leaving as infuriated as ever.

Noticing that Giselle was moving in her direction, Alex moved to hide behind a pillar that was close to her. One encounter a night from that woman was all Alex needed. Especially, since she liked to cause trouble. When she was sure Giselle was gone and not coming back, she moved around the pillar and headed towards the bar.

"Hi, Wade." Alex warily greeted him. "Mind if I join you?"

Closing and opening his eyes, he turned in her direction. For the longest time, he stared at her and just knew that something was bothering her. It was in the way her voice shook and the way her eyes wouldn't focus on his.

"It's a free country." He nodded towards the empty stool next to him. "Sit there if you want."

Shaking her head, she sat down next to him. When she gained the attention of the bartender, she ordered her drink. Once it was placed in front of her, she took a long sip and then focused on her ex.

"I'm probably the last person you wanted to talk to, much less have to see, but I really needed to talk to you." She spoke up, gaining some courage. If it was the drink or need to work things out, she wasn't sure.

"I'm sick of talking to be honest."

"Things didn't really end well last week." Alex sighed, swiveling her stool around to fully face him. "I was just so nervous being around you and saying the wrong thing that I just panicked."

"What's better about this week?" He waved the bartender over.

"My head is a little clearer this week." Alex admitted, a smile breaking out onto her face. "John and I finally talked things over."

His interest was piqued. Her and John were finally able to talk without fighting, much less her feeling the need to runaway.

"Oh?"

"He explained how he had grown jealous when he saw how happy you were making me. It angered him to know that he couldn't do that for me anymore so he reacted in the way he thought right. I don't agree with how he went about things, but thinking about it now, John really knows no other way to react. He's used to things going his way and it just wasn't."

"Sounds like a golden talk." Wade smirked. "You believed all this?"

"He saw how upset I was over you and how things have changed in the last year." Alex went on as if he said nothing. "John, in his own way loves me and the only way for him to show me he does is to let me go."

Wade was ready to say something when he stopped to think about what John had said to him two weeks ago. They had all come a long way in the last year. Things had changed for all of them and in some ways they had grown up.

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not in love with him, if that's what you mean." She stopped to take another long gulp of her drink. "I do love him. He was a big part of my life before you came along Wade. While, we did have enough bad times, we still had some good ones."

He nodded his head. He knew where she was coming from. Former loves always had a way of sticking around even when they were gone, he thought as Katherine came to mind. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought of her out of his head and returned his attention back to his drink.

"I know you're probably wondering what this has to do with you." Alex sighed, placing her empty cup on the bar. "The closure I wanted from John, I got. Which means I can move on now. Part of moving on is fixing things with you, if you're up for it?"

Turning to face Alex, he looked at her closely. Her entire body seemed to tense up the longer he went without responding to her. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no just to hurt her, but something John had told him, came back to mind.

_"I'm not hurt. I'm over her." He shrugged. "I have Giselle now."_

_John said nothing as Wade started moving away from him. He was about to say something when he stopped and turned around to face him one more time. John was perplexed when Wade had stuck his hand out to shake._

"Thanks for the apology, Cena." He shook his hand. "Just tell Alex what you told me."

When he was a good few feet away, he called after Wade. Only when he got his attention did John say, "Take good care of Alex."

Running a hand over his face, he decided that it was time to let bygones be bygones. To make things better for the both of them, it was best to bury the hatchet. It was probably the only way he and Alex can move on with their lives.

"I'm up for it."

Alex let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I promise soon enough you'll learn about everything else. It was wrong of me to withhold things about Michael from you." Alex wrung her hands nervously. "You deserve to know everything."

He said nothing in reply as he ordered them some drinks. Everything she had said weighed heavily on his heart and he wanted nothing but to forget everything just for that moment.

An hour later, Wade had his arm wrapped around Alex's waist as he led her to the elevators. As they waited, he asked what room she was in.

"408." She said when they stepped in the elevator.

The elevator stopped on her floor and they both stepped up. Together, they walked in silence until they reached her door.

"Wade." Alex whispered, resting her hand on his forearm. "Whatever problems you and Giselle are having, I'm sorry."

"We aren't-"

"I ran into her in the hallway earlier tonight." She interrupted him. "She bitched at me about last week. For some crazy reason she thinks we slept together. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Giselle gave me the same crap." He sighed. "Hence why I was downstairs tonight."

"Still, I'm sorry." She apologized. "None of this would have happened had we just stayed in the bar."

"It's fine." He reassured her. "If it wasn't that, it would have been something else. You know how people are here."

"Thanks for hearing me out tonight."

"Thanks for taking the time to finally do so." Wade slightly smiled. "Good night."

Again, she stopped him from going anywhere. "Listen, we're in Chicago for Raw next week. Did you want to go with me?"

He nodded. "I'll go with you."

Smiling, she hugged him and then placed a kiss on his cheek. Saying good night one more time, Alex headed into her room and Wade went in the other direction.

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself. "They're getting back together! He's cheating on Giselle!"

Saving the pictures she took, Kelly quickly dialed Eve's number. When she finally answered, she all but burst with excitement. "Guess what I just saw?"

* * *

><p>Once the bus peeled away from the back of the hotel and they were finally settled did Alex finally mention the night before.<p>

"I was wondering what happened to you last night."

"You knew I was gone?" Alex was astounded.

"I woke up at one point to go the bathroom and found you gone." He shrugged. "Figured something was bothering you and you went out for air or something."

"You weren't worried?"

"I was worried, Alex. You're a grown woman who can handle herself." He sat down next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. "As much as I would love to hold your hand throughout everything, I can't."

"I know." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I talked to Wade last night."

"Really?"

He listened as she told him everything that had happened the night before. His body seemed to tense up when she mentioned Wade was going home with her in a few days.

"Don't think for one second I'm ignoring what happened between us last night." Alex sat up, folding her legs underneath her. "Because I can't ignore it and I don't want too either. All I'm doing with Wade is figuring things out. Once it's figured out, we can figure us out."

"Don't get hurt, Alex."

"I'm not worried about hurting myself." She whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I love being with you. Last night really solidified everything for me. For us. I love you, Punk. We really can't move past last night until I get a few more things worked out."

"I don't care as long as you fix things for yourself." He admitted, pulling her to him. "As long as you become the woman you used to be, then it's worth it, Alex."

"Thank you." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I know this isn't easy for you either."

"We'll take things a day at a time."

"We will." She agreed.

A few minutes later, Alex had fallen asleep, leaving Punk to his thoughts. He really did love her and hoped things could be resolved in the end. Yet, he felt like they were playing with fire, and something told him he might be the one getting burned.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I went there.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A shiny new update for a shiny new year! Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and keeping up with the story in general. I love you all! I have a bit of an update for you and I promise all the holes in this chapter will eventually be filled in. Also, there's going to be quite a bit of Alex/Wade in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>As he exited the elevator he could hear their shouts flooding the hallway. With each step he took towards her room, he could hear Punk shouting and then Alex shouting just as loud. Whatever it was they were arguing about, he hoped it had nothing to do with him.<p>

"I don't understand you half the time!" Punk growled.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" Wade heard Alex yell back. "All I asked was that you don't come over this weekend because he is going to be there!"

"Suddenly I don't matter anymore. You begin patching things up with Wade and I don't exist."

Part of Wade just wanted to knock on the door and get Alex out of there, but another part of him, the part that was entirely curious, wanted to hear just what was going to be said next.

"Just because I'm working things out with him, it doesn't mean that I'm going to forget you." Alex pointed out. "I love you and I love having you in my life again. Not having you in my life again would be torture. We share so much and I don't want that to end. I only ask you to do this because there's so much I need to tell him and show him. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Wade smirked at the last part of her statement. He already _was_ uncomfortable and it wasn't because of whatever she had to tell him. It really had to do with the fact that they were arguing about him going to Chicago with her and Alex wanting to be alone with him. Every time Punk's voice reached his ears, he could hear the jealously lying underneath each word. It sounded like they were arguing like a couple. _That_ thought alone made him uncomfortable. If he and Alex really were together, Wade didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He wouldn't have been able to handle her moving on from him.

"Alex." He heard Punk sigh.

He knew exactly what that sigh meant and in order to prevent Punk's next sentence from being uttered, Wade decided to step in. The last thing he wanted to hear was Alex crying and not to mention, people who were walking through the hall were beginning to look at him like he was crazy.

The tone in Punk's voice made her heart pound out of her chest and she began to fear the worst. She was ready to say something when a knock sounded. Looking over at the door and then back at Punk, she released a nervous breath, shaking her head.

"He's here." Her voice dropped several octaves. "I'll see you Monday at the arena."

"Alex." He gently took her hand in his. "If you still want something with him, then tell me now."

With her free hand, she wiped away her tears. Finally finding her voice, she slowly shook her head. She didn't have an answer for him, she didn't even have one for herself.

"I'll see you Monday."

Her hand slipped out of his as Punk's hand fell down to his side. He watched as she slowly turned on her heel and crossed the room. His eyes followed her as she knelt down to grab her purse and slip the strap onto her shoulder. Her hand gripped the handle of her carry on and soon enough she had the door open and was cheerfully greeting Wade.

The door softly clicked shut behind her and he knew he had lost her before he even got her back. With the dawning realization, he got himself ready and then sent Kofi a text to meet him down in the lobby in fifteen.

* * *

><p>Wade focused his sight on Alex as she drove on towards her house. Despite her trying to be cheerful for his sake or hers, he couldn't tell which, Wade knew that her fight with Punk had weighed heavily on her mind. Every now and again as they conversed, he would catch her drifting off, more than likely thinking about him and that thought frustrated Wade to no end.<p>

"You moved?" Wade questioned as they pulled up in front of a new house.

"I moved a little bit after I left." Alex cut of the engine, her sights on her two flat. "Being pregnant, I knew I couldn't raise the baby in my old apartment, so I upped and moved. Also, a few blocks up is the house I grew up in."

Wade looked in the direction she had pointed in and tried to picture just what her house had looked like and just what she looked like as a child. Despite having a relationship with her and loving her more than he thought and proposing marriage, Alex had never talked much about her past.

"It would have been a good neighborhood to raise Michael in. Just up that way was a good grade school and back that way there is park." Alex teared up. "It just wasn't in the plans, I guess."

At the mention of their son he blinked back his own tears and Wade took her hand in his. Avoiding her gaze, he continued to stare around her new neighborhood. It really did have that feeling of being safe and raising a family there sounded great. Had everything worked out the way it should have, this would have been the place have a family.

"Next one." His shaky accent broke the silence. "Whenever you decide to have another baby, this would be the perfect place."

Removing her hand from his, she shook her head. "No more kids for me. If it were to happen again I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't know how I even made it through Michael's passing."

It was on the tip of her tongue bring up the fact that Punk had been a major helping hand, more than he knew, but she bit back her words. Wade didn't need to know that just yet and just the thought of him made her want to cry. Their argument replayed in her mind all the way home.

"Never say never."

Wiping away her tears, Alex popped the trunk open and got out the car. Moving around to the back, she started to get their things out, when Wade stopped her.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, it will go away." Wade consoled her. He was tempted to say that she could tell him, but quickly changed his mind. They weren't at that stage where they could be _that_ comfortable with each other. "In time, things will get better and you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it would ever go away, Wade." Alex admitted. "I've done so much over the years that it'll never go away forever. My past is always there to remind me that I've hurt myself and others. Just like last time, I have a lot to work through."

"You're a strong person, you'll be able to do it."

"I'm not that strong. I left you in the middle of the night, told you I was pregnant through a letter. Then I had the nerve to show up and tell you nearly a year after he died." She rattled off, avoiding his gaze as she spoke. "I'm a piss poor excuse for a human being."

Dropping her carry on that he just picked up from the trunk, Wade rested his hands on her shoulders. "You were strong enough to come back, though. Don't ever forget that. Sure, things aren't going so smoothly right now, but they will eventually. Don't let myself, Punk, or anybody else hold you back. Forget about what was said."

She jerked her head up, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. Why would he mention Punk? Alex hadn't made any mention of him at all since they left.

"What does Punk have to do with this?"

"You guys are always together. I feel like I don't see one without the other a majority of the time, so I just feel like he's holding you back."

"He's really not." Alex lightly smiled. "Let's get inside. I think it's going to start raining."

Alex showed Wade the guest room and left him to get himself settled. While he was doing that, she went straight to her room and tossed her things on the bed. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out her wrestling boots and dropped them to the floor. Next came out her gear and the rest of her clothes that needed to be washed.

After changing her clothes she picked up the pile that was now on her floor and then she turned out of her room and headed down the hall.

"I'm going to do a load of laundry, was there anything you needed to be washed?" Alex asked, stopping in front of Wade's room.

With one of his shirts in hand, he turned his head to face Alex. His grip on his shirt loosened as he took in her appearance. A white tank top hugged her upper body and a pair of black shorts showed off her toned legs. Imagining her legs around his waist, his lips upon hers, Wade bit down on his lower lip. Shifting his gaze back up to her eyes, he nodded his head.

Alex was frozen in her spot, her eyes glued to Wade. The way he had just looked at her made Alex's heart pound in pure excitement. Ignoring the heat she felt rushing through her body, Alex bit down on her lower lip. Thoughts of feeling Wade's warm flesh against hers nearly caused her legs to fold underneath her.

"I'm sorry." The brunette apologized, shaking her head. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I have a few things to wash." Wade gathered his things together. "I'll help you with it. Just lead the way to the laundry room."

As he brushed passed her, the scent of his cologne filled her nostrils, causing her to drop the laundry in her hands. Blowing out a breath from between her lips, Alex knelt down to start picking her things up.

"Everything all right, Alex?" Wade asked, kneeling down to help her.

"I'm fine." She gathered her things in her arms. "I just thought I felt something crawling on my arm."

Wade couldn't take his eyes off her. Despite wanting to hate her and be angry with her, he felt all of his resolve slipping. After hearing her out a week ago and then hearing her argument with Phil, he couldn't help but feel _something_ for her.

"Are you sure it was that?" He asked.

Alex's voice seemed to disappear as his hand reached out and cupped the side of her face. He slowly leaned closer to her, mumbling something incoherent. His lips were inches away from her and only when she realized what was going on did Alex pull away from him.

"I'm sure." She rose to her feet and started past him and headed for the basement.

When she was gone, Wade released a breath he was holding back. He wasn't quite sure why he had did that or why he had the urge to kiss her. Why would he do such a thing when he had Giselle waiting for him back in Florida? Better yet, what could have possessed him to try when she still hadn't fully explained herself?

After an hour of thinking, Alex finally forced herself to go upstairs and see Wade. The whole reason why she had asked for him to come with her was because she had wanted to clear up things between them. With one of her journals in hand, she went to the guest room he was staying in.

"Wade." She knocked on the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Your house, you can do whatever you want."

Alex ignored his comment as she stepped into the room and brought herself to stand at the foot of the bed. She stood staring at him for the longest time before she sighed and then walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"I know this last year has been difficult for us." Alex broke the silence. "You have have every reason to hate me. For that I don't blame you in the slightest."

"What did you need to say, Alex?"

The tone of frustration didn't go unnoticed by her and caused her to get a little annoyed with him. He was the one who had shouted out in front of a club that he was over her and then proceeded to shove his girlfriend in her face. He was the one who made it point to say that he didn't love her anymore. If memory served her right, he accused her of still sleeping with John.

"Wade, what _almost_ happened earlier shouldn't have happened or happen again. You have Giselle and you've made it very clear that you care for her a lot." The brunette muttered, her gaze avoiding him. "Don't get mad because I stopped what was going to happen. I want you to be happy and I don't want to be the other woman. I was in that position before and looking back on it now, it wasn't fun."

"Where are you going with this, Alex?" He got off the bed, now standing to his full height. "Because I sure as hell don't know where you are going. One minute, I see you looking at me like you still love me and then you reject me. Just what the hell is going on?"

"Like I told you, I just want to work things out with you. To finally give you a glimpse of why I left you and why I felt it was the right thing at the time."

"Why now?"

He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He let his feelings for her, feelings he thought he had gotten rid of, get the best of him. The fact that he didn't know how to control his feelings irked him and caused Wade to take it out on Alex.

"I'm sick of repeating myself." Alex dropped the journal on the bed. "If you don't know by now, then I don't know what I can do to get you to understand."

Scooting herself off the bed, she left confused and Wade frustrated as ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Who do you prefer? Punk/Alex or Wade/Alex?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Alex and Giselle.

A/N: Yay! I have a brand spanking new update! A GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding this to their favorites and alerts. I love you all! I hope you enjoy this update. Review.

*The italicized writing is her journal entry.

* * *

><p>Alex grabbed her phone and headed down to the basement and made her way towards the laundry room. Closing the door behind her, she sat on top of the dryer and started through her contacts. When she reached his name, Alex hesitantly hit the green button and brought the phone up to her ear.<p>

"Please, answer." She whispered to herself.

The never ending ringing in her ear told her he wasn't going to answer. Sighing, she hit the end button and placed the phone next to her. Running a hand through her hair, she wondered just what she was going to do. Upstairs she had Wade who was just as confused and frustrated with her as ever. Just on a different side of Chicago, she had Punk who was no doubt angry at her. Here she was sitting in a laundry room, trying to figure out just what felt for them.

Hopping off the dryer, she moved over to the washer and opened the lid. Trying to push her thoughts of both men out of her mind, she turned to her laundry. There just had to be a way to figure things out without anyone getting hurt.

* * *

><p>With the journal in hand, Wade sat on the edge of the bed staring at it for the longest time. He wondered what was said on those pages. He wondered why she had left this with him to begin with. Sighing, he opened the journal and allowed himself to get lost in her thoughts.<p>

_It has been two weeks since Michael's death and I still haven't left the house. It seems that going on anymore is pointless. Just seeing all these happy mothers with their children breaks my heart. When I see husbands and wives, or what have you, with their children, my heart starts to race. Then I remember I haven't told Wade what has happened._

_Whenever I try to pick up the phone and call him, I can't. The thought of hearing his voice would upset me. Just to hear the anger or the hurt in his voice would make me shrivel up and die. The last thing I would want to do is bring him even more pain._

_It's better I call when I'm ready. When I've had more time to prepare myself and get used to the fact that our son never had a chance in life. We never had a chance to get to know him or hear his first laugh. So many things that we could have shared and it was all snatched away from us._

_We? Us?_

_Look at me, talking about myself and Wade like we're still together. Like he'll still love me the way he did before I snuck away in the night. It isn't like he'll love me anymore. After all, I really don't deserve it anyway. With all that I've put him through, I really can't blame him anyway._

_How do I go about telling him? It isn't like I can call out of the blue and randomly throw it into conversation, provided he even wants to hear me out._

Tearing his eyes away from her journal, he looked up towards the entryway to see if she was nearby. When he didn't see her, he started to listen for slight noises to tell him where she was. Hearing nothing, he knew she wasn't upstairs anymore. Closing the journal, he rose to his feet and started out of the room.

* * *

><p>The ringing of her phone startled her, causing Alex to drop her shirt to the floor. Glancing at the screen, she noticed it was him calling her back. Instead of answering, all she did was stare until the ringing stopped and the screen faded to black. Calling him probably wasn't all that great of an idea, especially with how she left things.<p>

"You'll see him on Monday." She told herself. "It'll give you both time to cool down."

The full impact of her calling him hadn't hit her until he called back. Talking to each other right now wasn't the wisest choice, not after how she felt when she left him. She was really beginning to second guess rooming and traveling with Phil everywhere they went.

"Damn it." She sighed, leaning against the dryer. "Why can't I keep it simple?"

Just as he reached the bottom step he could hear the buzzing of the dryer. Knowing that she was in the laundry room, he started in that direction. There were a few things they needed to clarify.

"Alex!"

The booming of Wade's voice nearly caused Alex to jump out of her skin. Resting a hand on top of her heart, she glared in the direction his voice had come from, counting the seconds until he showed up. When he did, she tossed a Downey ball in his direction.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, sidestepping the item.

Alex watched as the plastic ball bounced off the wall behind him and then crashed to the floor with a small clattering noise filling the room. Tearing her gaze off the stupid thing, she finally turned her attention to Wade.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

Petulantly, she turned her back to him, her hands resting on the dryer. Her eyes were trained on the wall before her as her thoughts remained on the fact that she wanted to forget everything. She wanted to forget about sleeping with Phil and fighting with him. She wanted to forget about the fact that _she_ was the one that had invited Wade home with her. Regret began to fill her as she wondered why either man wanted her in their lives. What was so great about her anyway? Alex couldn't help but wonder.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, Alex?" Wade asked, stepping further into the laundry room. "After what almost happened upstairs and you leaving me that way, I should be the angry one. After reading your first journal entry, I really feel like I shouldn't be giving you the time of day anymore."

"Why are you still here if you feel that way?" Alex shot back with, her back still facing him. "You could have left without prolonging whatever the hell this is that we have going on, you know that?"

For a moment he didn't respond back to her. He stood in the center of the room and just stared at her. His eyes slowly taking in the shaking of her shoulders. She was crying and even after all the time that has passed, he still hated seeing her upset. At the same time could he really feel bad anymore? Alex had been the one to cause all of this. Running away and avoiding him had been her great way of protecting him from her true nature. In the end it did more harm than good and he was the one feeling bad, hoping she wouldn't start falling apart.

"As irritating as you are right now, I want to get to the bottom of things." Wade took another step towards her. "Things will _never_ be the same between us again, I think we both know that. That doesn't mean I don't want things fixed between us. I want us to be civil with each other."

The memories of what almost happened an hour ago flooded her mind. It didn't seem like that was _all_ he wanted. It seemed like he had wanted something more. Admittedly, she wanted the same thing too, but not under these circumstances. Not when he still had Giselle and definitely not until she had firm on handle on things between her and Phil.

"I want that too." Alex choked out between tears. "It's why I asked you here."

"Then turning your back on me and us fighting isn't going to help things in the slightest." He finally reached her, his arms slowly snaking around her waist. "Crying won't make things all the more better and my leaving wouldn't solve things. Yes, I'll admit I'm angry and my heart hurts when I think about what happened. It will take a lot of time for me to forgive you. There are a lot of things here that you're asking for, Alex. You want me to forget that you walked out on me only hours after I proposed to you. I don't hear from you or see you in months and one day you're back in my life. When you did return, you come back with the news that our son died."

"I'm sorry about all of that."

"You've apologized numerous times and I still don't know if I should believe you."

Alex felt her frustrations starting to slowly build up again. On the one hand, he wanted what she wanted. He was willing to work things out. At the same time, he felt he couldn't trust her.

"If you feel that way, especially after reading _one_ journal entry, why don't you just leave?"

"Weren't you listening to a word I just said?" He questioned, turning her around to face him. "Continuing on like this won't make things better."

Connecting her eyes with his own, Alex noticed that his eyes still changed color according to his moods. His eyes were currently gray, telling her that Wade was upset and that some things never changed.

"I know I'm being completely bi-polar right now." Alex whispered, holding his gaze. "One minute I'm pissed at you and the next I'm not."

A weak smile came across his lips as Wade shook his head at her comment. "I've learned to deal with your sudden moods."

"Very cute." She tried not to smile at his joke. "Where did you start?"

His arms found their way around her waist again, slowly bringing her closer to him. Lowering his head down to hers, his lips were mere inches away from hers. His eyes stayed connected with hers, never leaving them once as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. When the words couldn't be found, he nervously licked his lips as his eyes fell down to her lips.

"Do you want to know the main reason why I didn't leave?" Wade finally asked.

Even with the dryer behind her, she still had to brace herself. The sudden closeness of Wade had sent her head spinning. Feeling his arms around her again brought back a sudden feeling of security she hadn't felt from him in over a year. The scent of his cologne filled her nostrils again, intoxicating her with the sudden desire to want him. His lips so close to hers didn't do any wonders for her heart either. If he made another move, Alex was sure her heart would burst in her chest, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Why?"

"You aren't the only one who lost someone that day. I lost somebody too and didn't fully realize it until much later on." Wade whispered against her lips. "I'm still upset about the fact that you didn't call me and say something. I'm still upset that you didn't call me the day you went into labor. I could have been there for you, Alex."

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Even when I told you I still wasn't ready to do so. I'm still hurt about it."

"I'm hurt too. It's hard for me to see families with their kids and not wonder what could have been. Any hurt that you're feeling, I feel too. During this time of need, I don't want you alone, Alex. More importantly, I don't want to be alone either. We share a common bond with him. Nothing will ever change that. Anything that you feel for him and anything that you still feel from his passing, I feel too."

Suddenly, Alex felt like an even bigger jerk. She had never truly realized the affect that this would have on Wade as well. He, rarely, if ever showed his emotions. This was something that affected him as well. Why hadn't she thought about all of this sooner?

"I need to go get changed." The brunette muttered, removing herself from his hold.

"Changed?" He turned around to face her, confusion etched on his features. "What for?"

"We're going somewhere." She started away from him. "Grab a hoodie or something. I think it's raining outside."

About twenty minutes later, the former couple were in the cemetery. With four small bouquets of flowers in her arm, Alex gently took Wade's hand in hers and led him towards the graves. During their short walk, she decided she would show him Michael's resting place and then explain who everyone else was.

Wade said nothing as he allowed her to lead him to a cluster of headstones. When they stopped in front of them, he looked to her, as if to ask what they were doing there. His only response was Alex releasing his hand and slowly stopping at the first headstone. He watched as she placed one bouquet of flowers on the tiny grave and then kiss the headstone. Moving back, she took her original spot next to Wade.

"This is Michael." Alex cried. "Your son."

It all dawned on him. He hadn't put two and two together when they had arrived to the cemetery. For some reason, he didn't think that she had him buried.

"I never pictured it being this way." He whispered to himself as he stepped towards the small grave.

Alex pressed her lips together, trying to keep the words from flooding out of her mouth. Casting her eyes downward, she said nothing as she walked towards her mother's grave, giving him his moment to grieve.

Wade's eyes scanned the the gravestone. _Michael Alexander Phillip Barrett, September 16, 2011_. Just underneath his name and the date of his birth and death was written: _Gone, but never forgotten. Loved by Mommy & Daddy._

"He's really gone." He whispered, running his fingertips across the cold and wet stone. With tears filling his eyes, he turned towards Alex. "I never had a chance."

The brunette said nothing to him as the tears willingly poured out of her eyes, dripping down her face and mixing in with the rain. Slowly walking over to him, she kneeled next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I never did either." She finally broke the silence.

"You gave him my name."

"He's named after several people." She cried, tears zigzagging down her face. "Michael, after my grandfather. Alexander, partly middle named after you and I. Phillip, after Punk. Barrett, because he deserved to have his father's last name."

Something she said caused his head to snap in her direction. "You named him after Punk?"

The tone of his voice caused her heart to start beating fast. Wade had mentioned reading the first entry. If he had read it, why was he so surprised to hear his name brought up?

"He was there for me throughout the pregnancy and was even there after the delivery." Her voice shook as she spoke. "I thought you knew. Especially since you said you read the first entry."

"I read half of it." He corrected her, rising to his full height. Fuming, he looked down at her, ready to unleash his anger. One look at his son's grave and he swallowed back his words. This wasn't the place to talk about this. "Let's go. I'm done here."

* * *

><p>Her blood was <em>boiling<em>. How could he do this to her? After all that crap about not having feelings for her and not sleeping with her and she sees this picture!

"Do you know how long this has been going on?" Giselle asked, slamming her laptop shut. "I can't believe he's going back to that little slut. Especially after both of them denied anything happening."

"Well, Alex is a well known liar and cheater. She and Punk, he's the guy with all the tattoos and the lip ring, had an affair while he was still with someone else. Then, during her relationship with John, she cheated on him with Wade. From what I hear, she cheated on Wade while they were together."

"Damn slut!" The blonde screamed into the phone. "I told her to stay away from him."

"She doesn't listen." Kelly smirked. "The girl has a knack for getting into trouble and ruining relationships."

"I'll say."

"Actually, Wade and Alex were engaged at one point. She left him in the middle of the night, leaving a note and the ring behind. Rumor has it she was pregnant with someone else's baby, so she just upped and left."

The more Giselle heard about Alex and Wade, the more pissed off she became. She was a whore, a bigger one than she had previously thought. They were _engaged_. How come Wade hadn't told her that?

"It looks like I'm going to have to come back soon." Giselle growled into the phone. "I need to talk things out with Wade."

"You might want to do it soon. I heard he went to Chicago with Alex."

Her grip tightened on her phone as images of what the two of them were doing flashed before her eyes. Releasing a shaky breath of anger, she finally loosened her hold on the phone.

"It looks like I'm going to have to set shit straight with her."

Kelly silently squealed in delight. Just when things couldn't get better, they did. She couldn't wait to see how things would play out now.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Her voice came out somber. "I thought you should hear it from me since he probably wouldn't have told you anything."

"Thanks, Kelly."

When the conversation ended, Kelly tossed her phone aside. A wide smile permanently glued to her face. Words couldn't express what she was feeling. Finally, years after Punk was taken from her, Alex was finally getting what she deserved.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you guys see the curveball coming?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone following the story, I love you all! Enjoy! Review.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car came to a stop, the passenger door was thrown open and Wade hopped out, slamming it shut behind him. The echo of the door closing rang through her ears like a gunshot, causing her to jump a bit. Throwing her eyes in his direction, she noticed Wade was leaning against the door, glaring at the car.<p>

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" She groaned, pulling the key out of the ignition. "Had I not runaway like an ass, we wouldn't be here right now."

Getting out the car, she shut the door and locked the car up. She slowly moved around the car, and took a wide step onto the curb to avoid the muddy water. Trying to look anywhere, but at him, Alex continued with her slow pace, dreading the argument that was sure to follow.

Walking up the steps, she quickly moved towards the door and unlocked it. Pushing the door open, Alex walked in, trying to ignore Wade's penetrating stare.

Straightening himself up, Wade followed her inside the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the hallway and soon found himself in the living room.

"We need to talk. By talk I don't mean reading a journal." He growled, watching as she paced the room. "There's no use in putting it off anymore. I _deserve_ to know everything."

"I can't tell you everything at the snap of your fingers!" She exclaimed, still pacing the room. "There's so much to tell you, so much for you to know. In telling you everything, I need to tell you exactly what I was thinking that night."

He felt himself growing dizzy and irritable the longer he watched her pace the length of the living room. Closing and opening his eyes, he moved across the room and stood in front of her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he looked down at her, pleading for the truth.

"I don't want to read it and I sure as hell don't want to wonder if that's everything I should know." He sighed. "We don't have time for beating around the bush anymore. No more fighting and no more crying."

"You don't understand-"

"Allow me to understand!" His voice boomed. "Explain everything to me! I _need_ to know everything for my own sanity."

"Where do I start?"

"Tell me why Punk knew exactly where you were and why he lied to me about it." Wade let go of her shoulders. "I have to know why my son was middle named after him."

It was now or never. She had to tell him.

"My intentions were to pack up my things and then move without any interference. Things didn't work out that way because a couple of days after I came back, I ran into Punk at the grocery store. I tried to avoid him, but he was on my tail about-"

"I bet he was." Wade interrupted.

"You know what I mean." She stated sharply. "Anyway, we got to talking and he somehow managed to get me to stay here. Eventually, I started searching for a new place to live. As soon as I was moved in here and all settled, I started renting out my condo."

"We'll get to your means of income later on." Wade sarcastically commented. "Can you get a move on with it?"

"He helped me move and was always there when I needed to talk to him." Alex admitted, moving to sit down on the couch. "There were even a couple of instances where he went to my appointments with me and he was even at the hospital after what happened."

He felt himself getting angrier with every word she spoke. Everything that he should have been there for was stolen right out from underneath him. All those moments of ultrasound appointments and running out for midnight cravings should have been his moments, not Punk's. If Punk had any sense at all, then he would of told him from the get go where Alex was.

"How come he never told me the truth? Countless times I asked where you were and he always said he didn't know." Wade asked, sitting down next to her.

"I begged him not to." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "So many times he tried to get me to call you or to see you and I couldn't."

"Because you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself." Wade stated.

"I never could find it in myself to contact you because I was afraid. I didn't want to have to hear your voice and hear the hurt in it. Knowing that I caused it would have killed me, even now it does. You did nothing but love me and I threw it back in your face."

"That's for damn sure." He smirked, sitting back into the couch.

"There was something else too."

"I know. It had to do with John, as well." Wade shrugged. "I really don't care to hear about him. He's spoken to me and to you, so I'm going to say he's not the problem anymore. The entire matter was settled in a week, making your departure all the more useless. What more could there be?"

A breath of air blew out from between her lips, causing a small whistle to escape from between her lips. She nervously smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles from her jeans as her thoughts ran rampantly through her mind. All this time went by without her explaining to him that she felt threatened by Katherine. Just the way Wade spoke about her sent a chill down her spine.

"Remember how you told me about Katherine?" Alex finally asked, allowing her eyes to meet with his. When he nodded, she let another breath out. "The way you spoke about her really terrified me. It had me thinking that you were still in love with her and given the opportunity, you would leave me and the baby for her."

Tilting his head to the side, he stared intently at Alex before confirming a thought. Licking his lower lip, he slowly shook his head, suddenly wondering why he chose to tell her about Katherine right before proposing. Had he not done that, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I think those were your true intentions for leaving all along." He finally commented. "Instead of just talking to me about it, you took the easy way out, Alex. You _never_ gave me a chance to defend myself. All of your thoughts of getting hurt ate away at you until you couldn't take it anymore. Your constant paranoia of rejection ate away at you until the decision to leave crossed your mind. And so, like a coward, you left me in the middle of the night. Seemingly, trying to beat me to the punch of something that never would or could happen."

"I'm sorry."

"A year goes by and you just show up." He went on as if Alex hadn't said anything. "I'm just supposed to pretend that nothing ever happened. I'm just to let you back in and ignore the fact that you smashed my heart into pieces."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I know I hurt you and I fucked you over. Anything that you say or do to me, I deserve."

"No, you see you don't understand." He shook his head, rising to his feet. "I can't hate you or even tell you to get lost. Even after being apart for a year and all the lying, I still can't help but want you around. Sure, you fucked me over worse than anyone ever has, but I still want you. Just the thought of not being able to hear your voice drives me up the wall."

Alex scrunched her face up in confusion. Did he really say what she thought he just said?

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't you see, Alex?" He turned around to face her, his eyes wide with frustration. "I still love you!"

"Wade." She sighed, getting up and going over to him. "I love you too."

"But?"

"There's still so much that is left unsaid between us." Alex whispered, casting her eyes downward. "There's still Phil too."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of him. It was bad enough that his son was middle named after him, but now in some strange way, he had to compete with the tattooed wrestler for her attention.

"How much more do I have to know about Phil?"

"Despite what you think, he is a great guy. Just a little rough around the edges is all. He was there for me when I needed somebody. In the end, I think that's why the baby has his name."

"Anything else?" Wade inquired, curious to see if she was romantically involved with him again. "So that there aren't anymore surprises."

"Wade, I'm trying to figure things out with him." Alex scoffed, slightly annoyed with him. "You can't get mad at me for having feelings for somebody else. Not when you have Giselle."

"This is different." He growled. "Giselle and I got together _after_ we were broken up. Whereas, you and Punk sort of had something going on beforehand. I always had to deal with what you two had together and even your friendship when we were dating. Not to mention, he had a hand in _everything_ I should have done for you. He stole everything from me! I deserve to know if there's something going on between the two of you."

"I was never with Punk while you and I were together!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement. "You really have a set of balls on you to make that assumption!"

"Why shouldn't I make that assumption? To my knowledge, you and Punk were in a relationship while he was with someone else." He rubbed his chin as he tried to remember. "You were with John when you were with me. History really doesn't bode well in your favor, babe."

"I never said I was a saint." Alex glared at him. "You weren't any better either. You knew I was with John and you never rejected me! You went along with it, Wade!"

"You confuse me!"

"Oh, I confuse you?" Alex laughed. "You confuse the hell out of me. One minute you're telling me that you still love me and then you're trying to fish around for information on my relationship with , you're subtly calling me a whore!"

"If the shoe fits, then wear it."

The sound of her palm connecting with the side of his face rang through his ears. Rubbing the side of his face, he turned his gaze back on Alex. Stepping forward, he grabbed her by the shoulders, closing the space between them. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Alex muttered, working on his jeans.

"I know." He agreed, eagerly working her jeans off. "I can't stop myself."

Discarding her jeans, he quickly picked her up and walked them over to the couch. Laying her down, Wade reattached his lips to hers as his hands moved along the curves of her body.

"Wade." She murmured.

Small, labored breaths made themselves known from between her lips. Her body slowly moved against his, bringing about small amounts of pleasure.

"I've missed you." He muttered.

Her eyes snapped open when his tongue connected with her center. Gripping onto the sides of the couch, she allowed moan after moan to tear from her lips. She tried to rock her body against his lips, but his hands gripped her hips, driving her further up the wall.

"Ah." She moaned.

Removing his mouth for her center, he inserted his fingers, carefully pumping them in and out. Setting the pace, his lips trailed back up her body and back to her lips. As their tongues feverishly explored each other's mouths, his fingers started working faster inside of her.

"Alex." He murmured against her lips.

Gripping onto his shoulders, Alex moaned into his mouth as her climax approached her.

"Wade." She whispered, when she was calm enough. "Show me how you feel."

Pressing his lips to hers, they allowed the kiss to deepen, displaying the passion that they had missed with each other for so long. Their limbs intertwined as his body connected with hers. Together, they slowly moved against each other.

Her hands wrapped around his back, allowing her to steady her movements. Biting down on her lower lip, she moved her hips against his at a faster pace.

Gripping onto the armrest above her head, Wade bucked wildly against her.

"That's it." She moaned, her back arching off the couch. "Ahh, yes, please. R-rright there."

Feeling himself getting closer, his pace started to slow down. Lowering his head down to hers, his lips melted together with hers. As their kissing intensified, his motions continued to slow down.

Alex broke the kiss, allowing a moan to escape from her lips as her climax washed over body. Her body shook underneath his as her toes curled in pleasure. Closing her eyes, she moved against him until she couldn't anymore.

"Ahh, yes." She moaned.

With one more thrust, Wade felt himself lose control, growling out in pleasure. He carefully rested himself against her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"We shouldn't have done that." Alex whispered.

"We shouldn't have." Wade agreed, moving away from her.

"I don't regret it."

"I don't either, Doll."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, they kind of fucked up, didn't they?


End file.
